


Out Came the Sun

by Murosaki_Iro



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), BAMF Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/pseuds/Murosaki_Iro
Summary: Things couldn't be better for Angel and Alastor. Engaged to be married and ready to see Angel's sister Molly as the first damned soul to reach heaven, nothing could ruin their happily-ever-after.Except for one Doll with a hunger for vengeance.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Rosie/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860793
Comments: 30
Kudos: 189





	1. Here in Heaven (Or Hell)

Angel took a deep breath as he walked into the speakeasy, for once Alastor not with him. The bar wasn’t quite open yet, but Angel knew soon demons from all over the Pentagram would show up, eager to enjoy this taste of human history. Rosie and Mimzy were waiting behind the bar, the demonesses smiling brightly at him. Rosie was grinning broadly at her fellow Overlord, leaning up from Mimzy as Angel drew closer to them.

“Well,” Mimzy spoke, hoping up onto the counter to receive Angel’s kiss to her hand. The spider gently kissed Rosie’s next, earning himself a soft chuckle. The pair was wearing matching blue evening gowns, a perfect complement to the dark red Angel himself was wearing. “Can we see it?”

Angel chuckled nervously, pulling a small black box from inside his dress. He opened it for the women and felt a blush spring to his face as they both gasped, Mimzy almost squealing. Inside were two black rings, fire red veins of pyrope running through the stone bands. The small demoness could barely contain her excitement as Angel closed the box, returning the rings to their hiding place. Rosie was smiling softly, releasing a heavy sigh.

“Well, well, you’ve come a long way Angel.” She smiled, Angel meeting her gaze evenly, causing the Overlord’s grin to grow wider. From whore and pornstar to the only one who could melt the radio demon’s heart to Overlord of Lust: Angel had indeed come far in a short amount of time. There was only one step left to take, and none of it would have been possible without one meddling princess and a stupid deal.

“Make sure you thank Charlie properly once he says yes~” Mimzy cooed, spinning on the counter and hoping off on Angel’s side. She sashayed her way toward the stage, talking to the band as the demons arrived to set up for the night. Angel turned back to look at Rosie, who was looking after Mimzy with a soft smile.

Angel had once thought Rosie was like Alastor, even if she had always been open in her relationship with the demoness, but over time, Angel learned that Rosie was a huge softie. She maintained an outward demeanor similar to the radio demon, her smile and black eyes making it easy to strike fear into the heart of others and she was definitely harsh and strict. However, one look at how she treated Mimzy, or those she cared about, and it was easy to tell she was as soft as they came. Angel didn’t doubt she could be merciless when needed, but it would take a lot to get her there.

“Are you ready Angel?” She asked softly and Angel sighed heavily, collapsing at the bar. He laid his head on the counter, groaning as he splayed two of his arms across it. The second pair he let hang loosely by his side, not caring how he looked. His long hair pooled on the counter around him and he took a moment to throw it over his shoulder.

“Honestly? No. I’m fucking scared.” The spider admitted, blowing a raspberry as he sat up slightly. “I mean, we’ve been official for a year and half now, and I’m still fucking worried he’s gonna change his mind. What if he says no, what if it’s too soon-”

“Dearie,” The Overlord interrupted him, placing her hand gently on his. Angel looked up to see her soothing expression and she gently took two of his hands in hers. “Alastor is absolutely smitten with you, even after all this time. I know him well enough to know that he does not change that easily.”

“Warmed up to me pretty damn fast.” Angel muttered and Rosie laughed, releasing the spider. Angel chuckled slightly with her, watching as she brought her hand to her chest.

“If I remember, Alastor _did_ say he was attracted to you when you were both alive. I would hardly call that fast, dearie.” She offered, turning her gaze back to Mimzy as she walked back to the Overlords. The demoness slid into the seat next to Angel, still beaming up at him.

“So, we still doing the same song right? _Fly me to the Moon_?”

“Yea, that one.” Angel tried to take a deep breath, glancing to the clock behind the bar. Mimzy and Rosie followed his gaze, all three staring at the time. As soon as the bar opened, Alastor would arrive, they would have a few drinks and then Mimzy and Rosie would duet the song. While they were singing, Angel would propose, and hopefully…Alastor would say yes.

“Well, get to your table, Angel honey.” Mimzy smiled, shooing Angel away from the bar as the bartender arrived, sliding around Rosie. The Overlord stood, making his way to the table Mimzy and Rose had prepared for them tonight. It was closer to the stage than where they normally sat, with plenty of room for Angel to get down on one knee. The spider plopped down heavily in his seat, barely reacting as he was greeted with his usual Cosmo.

“Here we fucking go.” Angel spoke to himself, draining the drink in a single gulp.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alastor finally arrived at the Midnight Basement, he was surprised to see Anthony sitting at a different table from normal. Not that Alastor minded being closer to the stage but knowing that Angel had changed from their usual seating seemed…off to him.

“Al, over here.” The spider demon waved him over with his usual smile and Alastor couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face as he smoothed his suit. For once, he had opted for an all-black suit, although he kept his bow tie and red turtleneck. He slid into the seat across from Anthony, smiling brightly as his fellow Overlord turned to face him. Anthony was absolutely stunning in his dress and the radio demon couldn’t help his pounding heart. Even after all this time, the spider could still wow him.

“Anthony, you are looking lovely as ever.” Alastor offered, taking one of his lover’s many hands and placing a kiss on it. Anthony chuckled, sighing happily at the radio demon. “May I ask the occasion?”

“No-Nothing too special.” Anthony stuttered, gently pulling his hand back as a blush started on his face. Alastor couldn’t help but chuckle as his glass of whiskey was brought to him, giving the bartender a curt nod before returning his attention to the spider. “I just, wanted to go out, is all.”

“Ah, Al, Angel! How nice of you to visit!” Alastor looked up as Mimzy bounced over, clearly excited to see the pair after so long. Rosie walked gracefully behind her lover, giving Alastor a bright smile that he returned. He carefully kissed each of the ladies’ hands, settling back in his chair. “On such a _special_ night too!”

“Oh?” Alastor asked, receiving a chuckle from Mimzy as she looked to Anthony. The radio demon followed he gaze to see a strained smile on the spider’s face and his look changed to one of confusion. Was…there something he didn’t know about? Rosie cleared her throat, once again gaining Alastor’s attention.

“Yes, me and sweet Mims will be singing a duet.”

“Ah, it has been so long.” Alastor beamed, turning to look at Anthony. The spider’s smile was now even more strained and he chuckled awkwardly as he looked at the demonesses.

“Yea, I’m looking forward to finally hearing ya two sing together.” He managed to croak out and Alastor took Anthony’s hand again, starting to grow concerned.

“Are you alright, Anthony?” The radio demon asked and Anthony sighed heavily, turning once again to face Alastor. The spider still had a bright blush on his face, but he was looking to his empty glass as the bartender came over and replaced it with a fresh one.

“Yea, just a lot going on at work. I just wanted a nice night with you.” The spider smiled wistfully and Alastor couldn’t help his sigh. Even a year later, he still didn’t _like_ that Anthony had chosen to take over as the Overlord of Lust, but he had to admit, his love was good at it. The natural powers he had accumulated made him ideal for the position and he went out of his way to make sure the actors and workers in his care were treated well. He had no problem punishing ones that stepped out of line or tried to take advantage, but Anthony had settled into the role well.

“Well, you two have fun and I hope you _love_ our song~” Mimzy beamed, bouncing off to go interact with some of the other guests. Rosie lingered for a moment longer, smiling brightly at the pair before following after her lover. Alastor sighed with relief at finally being left alone with Anthony, and he took a sip of his whiskey.

“So how did it go today? Everything in place with, uh, you-know-who?” Anthony asked and now it was Alastor’s turn to sigh heavily. He chanced a glance at the spider’s face, frowning at the worried look Anthony was giving him. “I mean, I’m still worried they won’t keep their word. This is my sista’ we’re talkin’ about.”

“It went well, Anthony. Gabriel was surprisingly…easy to deal with.” Alastor reassured him, tapping his fingers on the table. The tensions were high in the room, considering Lucifer _requested_ to be apart of the negotiations, but thanks to Charlie, everything went smoothly concerning Molly’s transition into Heaven. Charlie was so close to realizing her goal of rehabilitating a damned soul and Alastor had to admit, he was both wrong and impressed. Molly was so angelic these days, at times the radio demon thought he could see a Halo beginning to form around her crown. “Gabriel will be back for her when the year is up, before the next extermination.”

“And if she passes their fucking test?”

“She’ll go to Heaven, the first damned soul to be redeemed after death.” Alastor repeated, chancing a glance at Anthony’s face. His expression seemed complicated, a mix of happiness and sadness. It obvious that the spider was happy that his sister would no longer be in this Hellhole, but it also meant he would never see her again. “Are you and Arackniss okay with letting her go?”

“Yea, we talked about it, the three of us and we all agreed it’s the for the best.” Anthony revealed, sipping on his new glass. “Molly wants to be with Mom and Niss and I…well, we want her to do what she wants for once, and stop worrying about us.

“Besides, I got a reason to stay.” Anthony beamed, turning a loving gaze to Alastor and the radio demon sighed happily, feeling as if he could melt. The spider leaned across the table and Alastor matched him, their hands meeting in the middle. The radio demon’s heart pounded in his chest as he gazed into the eyes of the only demon, no, the only _soul_ he could ever love and he couldn’t help the happy sigh that escaped him.

“Yes, yes you do.” Alastor smiled, turning to the stage in front of them as the lights finally began to dim and Rosie and Mimzy stepped on stage. Their matching gowns sparkled under the lights and Alastor sat back in his chair, still holding one of Anthony’s hands.

“I have a special treat for all of you tonight.” Mimzy cooed, smiling up to Rosie as she looked out over the audience. “Me and Rosie are gonna bless your souls with a duet, our own rendition of _Fly me To the Moon._ ”

‘ _Ah, beautiful song. Tonight really is special._ ’ Alastor thought to himself. It was among his favorites, even before the lyrics carried any meaning to him and he fully released Anthony, leaning forward as the music began. He began to nod to the jazzy tune, completely enraptured as the demonesses began to sing.

“ _Fly me to the moon and let me sing among the stars._ ”

“ _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars~_ ” Rosie’s smooth alto was the perfect match for Mimzy’s high soprano and Alastor felt his heart melting. It was truly magical to hear the song now that the words carried so much meaning to him. He glanced across the table to look at Anthony but was surprised to see that the spider was missing. Alastor’s heart sank slightly: this was truly his favorite song and he was sad to see that Anthony was missing the pair singing.

“ _So in other words, hold my hand._ ” Alastor looked down as he felt someone take his hand and he was surprised to see Anthony kneeling in front of him. The spider was blushing deeply and he took a deep breath before looking up to meet Alastor’s gaze.

“ _So, in other words, baby, kiss me._ ”

“Alastor, I have something I wanna ask.” Alastor felt his heart race as he watched the spider reach into his dress. Wait, _wait. He knew what this was. Kneeling, taking his left hand…was that a ring box Anthony was pulling out of his chest?_

_“So in other words, please be true~”_

_“_ Alastor, will you… _”_ The spider’s voice faltered and Alastor stopped breathing, his heart pounding loud in his ears. The spider lifted up the black box, opening it to reveal two matching black and red rings. He carefully pulled one out, lifting it to the radio demon.

_“In other words…”_

_“_ Will you marry me? _”_ Anthony finally breathed, Mimzy and Rosie pausing as they motioned to the pair. It felt as if all eyes were on Alastor while the spider demon waited for his answer. The radio demon was frozen for a moment, before a bright smile started on his face and he took a deep breath, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

“ _Yes._ ” Alastor breathed, and Angel began to cry as well, throwing himself up into the arms of the radio demon. Mimzy and Rosie both smiled brightly, resuming their song.

“ _In other words,_ ”

“ _In other words,_ ”

“ _I. Love. You~_ ” Alastor caressed Anthony’s face in hands as the girls finished, allowing the demon to slide the ring onto his finger as he took the mate and slid it onto the spider’s. He pulled Anthony close, allowing their foreheads to touch before kissing the demon deeply.

_This. This was his Heaven, right here in Hell._


	2. When I think about It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel discuss wedding plans

“I didn’t know you could be so theatrical, Anthony.” Angel chuckled at Alastor’s words as they stepped into the bedroom, the spider collapsing onto the bed. He heard Alastor chuckle behind him and the spider looked up just as Fat Nuggets jumped on the bed, licking his master’s face. After some consideration, both Angel and Alastor agreed it made more since for Angel to move into Alastor’s room, opening up Angel’s old room for other patrons. After news of Molly’s possible redemption spread, more and more demons seemed to be opening up to the idea of having a chance to leave Hell. Thanks to the application system Charlie had implemented after the turf war, they were able to control the influx of new guests, but it still seemed that the hotel would reach capacity soon and especially if Molly passed Gabriel’s test.

“Well, I know how much _you_ love theatrics , and Mimzy and Rosie were more than happy to help.” Angel chuckled, sitting up with the demon pig in his lap. Alastor was shrugging off his jacket, pausing to look at his new ring. Angel took a moment to look down at his, a smile starting. Cherri had helped him pick out the matching bands, as the spider had been at a complete loss as to what to get. He had to admit, the cyclops demon had a good eye for what would suit the pair and he couldn’t have been happier with the result. “In fact, they practically _insisted_ on being a part of it after I told them.”

“So, did you have a date in mind?” Angel looked up as Alastor changed the subject, the radio demon having fully removed the coat and bow tie. He rolled up the sleeves of his turtleneck as he pulled off his gloves and the spider couldn’t help but smile. Alastor had definitely become more comfortable with Angel, allowing physical contact more and more as their relationship went on. Of course Angel always respected when Alastor was uncomfortable and didn’t want to be touched, but it made him happy that the radio demon was opening up to him mentally and physically. “I would imagine you want Molly to be there.”

“Well, yea, so I guess we can’t wait too long? Maybe-”

“Next week?”

“Dear Lucifer, Alastor, that excited?” Angel chuckled, watching as the radio demon came and sat next to him on the bed. Alastor had a teasing smile on his face and the radio demon reached over to scratch Fat Nuggets in Angel’s lap. The Overlord sighed happily, looking away to the far wall as Angel spoke again. “I would’ve thought you’d want a huge gala, all things considered.”

“I was merely teasing. A simple wedding will not do for our joining.” Alastor smiled up at the spider and Angel felt his heart melt. _This was the best._ Alastor looked down to the floor as he continued, still petting the demon pig. “Perhaps, in six months then? Enough time to plan and have the event before Molly is due to leave.”

“Awh, on our anniversary? Sounds perfect.” Angel agreed, taking Alastor’s hand and squeezing it tightly. The spider snuck as kiss on Alastor’s forehead as the radio demon looked up to him. He chuckled as he pulled back, stroking Alastor’s cheek. “That’s enough wedding talk for now. We don’t have to plan everything tonight.”

“True…” Alastor’s voice trailed off as he looked away again, a thoughtful expression on his face. Angel watched as the radio demon withdrew from him, drawing his legs onto the bed, a worried feeling filling the spider as he watched. He started to reach out to Alastor again, but stopped himself, instead petting Fat Nuggets and resting his hands on the bed.

“Something…something else on ya mind, Smiles?” Angel spoke hesitantly, drawing his own legs onto the bed as the demon pig hopped out of his lap and onto the floor, settling himself in his bed. Alastor merely sighed in response, his hair falling as it became his deer ears. Angel frowned as he watched Alastor transform into his true demonic appearance: he had picked up that Alastor only changed when he felt weak or pathetic and he didn’t like the idea of Alastor changing right now. Not while they were just talking about their wedding. “What’s…what’s wrong?”

“I…I just…” Alastor sighed heavily, holding his hand out to Angel as he dropped his head onto his hind legs, burying his face in his fur. Angel took it, lacing his fingers with Alastor’s dark claws as he waited for his beloved to continue. Alastor tilted his head, using his free hand to stroke his antlers as he spoke. “Anthony, how…how do you feel about children?”

“Huh?”

“Children. Do…do you want them?” Alastor repeated and Angel stared at the radio demon in shock. Out of everything Alastor could have said, out of everything Angel thought he would say, that was _not_ one of them.

“Uh, I like ‘em? They can be fun, cute, little monsters in their own way.” Angel chuckled awkwardly, squeezing Alastor’s hand again. The deer’s red eyes were peaking out at him and he hardly looked like an Overlord of any kind. As cute as Angel found Alastor when he was like this, he hated seeing the uncertainty that filled the radio demon in this form. “Are…are ya asking if I want to _have_ kids?”

“After marriage, that would seem to be the next logical step.” Alastor sighed, looking away again. “Perhaps, it’s too soon to be asking.”

“Do _you_ want kids, Al?” Angel asked softly, sliding closer to his lover on the bed. Alastor visibly flinched at the spider’s words and Angel’s frown deepened. He pulled Alastor into his lap, hugging the deer tightly. Alastor returned the gesture loosely, his movements still carrying his hesitance and Angel pulled back, stroking Alastor’s fur lightly. “What’s all this about, hun?”

“I was…thinking about my mother.” Alastor finally admitted and Angel felt his heart sink. Alastor had told him a little about his mother, how her greatest sin was loving her son too much. She knew the monster Alastor had become, but she allowed it, doing her best to keep him from going _too_ far and trying to at least give him some morals. After her death and without her guidance however, Alastor was unstoppable and unhinged in his killings, ignoring everything his mother had tried to instill in him. She had fallen into Hell, and Alastor knew where she was, as he checked on her frequently with his Shadow, but he was too afraid to confront her with what he had done. Too afraid to see her disappointment in him. “I…remember how she used to tell me I gave her life meaning.”

“I mean, we don’t _have_ to have kids, if that’s what you’re thinking. That’s not something ya wanna do out of obligation.” Angel smiled, gently stroking his lover’s hair as Alastor hugged him tighter. “But, if kids are something ya _want_ , then yea, I want that too.”

“Really, Anthony?” Alastor looked up at him hopefully and Angel couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw the radio demon’s tail wag. He cupped his beloved’s face, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I mean, we’re both guys, but this is Hell after all, I’m sure there’s a trick to make it work.” Angel smiled, leaning down to slant his lips across Alastor’s. He kept the kiss gentle and sweet, not wanting to push anything onto Alastor while he was so fragile. He felt as Alastor slowly shifted back to normal, his fur changing back into the smooth material of his pants and his hair springing back up into its normal, styled appearance. “If I can go from whore to Overlord, I’m sure we’ll find a way.”

“Thank you Anthony. It means a lot to hear you say that.” Alastor smiled a toothy grin up at the spider, and Angel chuckled, sighing happily at his fellow overlord.

“Well, I mean after all you’ve been through for me, having kids with you seems like the least I can do.” Angel smiled, laying Alastor back on the bed as he laid down beside him. The spider chanced a quick glance to the floor to see Fat Nuggets asleep on his bed, filling Angel’s chest with warmth. He heard Alastor hum in agreement, and the radio demon snapped his fingers, bringing the radio in the corner to life with soft jazz music. Angel chuckled as he draped his arms over his fiancé, a permanent smile stuck to his face as he closed his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Could that have been any cuter, Rosie? It’s was just so-ah!” Rosie smiled as she closed the door to the speakeasy, locking the door as Mimzy bounced on the street behind her. She stood to her full height, taking the short demoness’ hand as they began their walk to Rosie’s emporium. Mimzy was still giddy from the proposal and Rosie couldn’t help but chuckle at her partner’s enthusiasm. “Reminds me of when you asked me to go out with you.”

“It certainly had the same feel, yes.” Rosie acknowledged, opening her umbrella as they walked. Ah, how long had it been since she had chosen Mimzy to be her partner? At least a few decades at this point and Rosie smiled to herself. 50 wonderful years with Mimzy by her side, with plenty more to come. The Overlord had no intention of losing this partner to the exterminators. “Although, I must say, I always thought Alastor would be the one to ask.”

“Hmm, if you had asked me before Angel became an Overlord, I would have agreed.” Mimzy hummed, leaning into Rosie more as they walked. “But I would say despite his appearance, Angel has definitely come into his own and is more of an equal to Alastor than before.”

“Yes, he has-” Rosie paused, turning to look over her shoulder as she felt a presence behind them. However, all she saw were minor demons, those still looking to keep the night alive and her gaze narrowed. She released Mimzy as she turned around fully, fluffing her umbrella as she summoned her power, pointing the dark red weapon in the direction of the aura. Mimzy looked up to Rosie, clearly concerned.

“Rose? Is something wrong?” Rosie didn’t answer, looking hard into the darkness behind them as a demon began to walk towards the pair. As they drew closer, Rosie sighed heavily, releasing her breath as she recognized the demoness approaching them.

“Cherri, I didn’t expect to see you out this late.” Rosie greeted, shaking her umbrella and returning the accessory to her shoulder. The cyclops paused, as if surprised to see the Overlord before looking away awkwardly, a blush starting on her freckled face.

“Oh, I’m…heading home after spending some time with Pentious.” She smiled softly, a sweet look entering her eye. “I didn’t mean to be out this late, but ya know, we lost track of time.”

“Want to walk with us?” Mimzy offered, earning herself an annoyed look from Rosie. The shorter demoness pleaded with her eyes and the Overlord sighed, motioning her defeat. Cherri watched the exchange, her expression skeptical.

“Ya sure? I mean I know I live close to the emporium but-”

“It’s no worry, dear.” Rosie dismissed, motioning the cyclops to join the pair. Cherri finally conceded, standing on the other side of the Mimzy as they began toward their destination again. “After all, Angel would never forgive us if something happened to you.”

“Yea, Angie sure has changed a lot since he became an Overlord.” Cherri chuckled nervously and Rosie gave the cyclops a questioning glance. She was avoiding her gaze, the cyclops looking out toward the road as they walked. “Sometimes it doesn’t even feel like I know him anymore. We barely hang out nowadays.”

“I’m sure he misses your company, Cherri.” Mimzy beamed, and Rosie couldn’t help but smile as the demoness tried to cheer up the cyclops. “He’s got a lot going on, being a new Overlord. I know it’s been a year, but down here, that’s not long at all. Angel has his hands full establishing himself, so much so that Alastor barely sees him during the day anymore.”

“Oh, fuck, the proposal! That was tonight wasn’t it?” Cherri instantly perked up, jumping in front of the two women and walking backwards as she questioned them. “How did it go? Did he like the rings? Did he say yes?!”

“Of course he did, Cherri dear.” Rosie smiled, twirling her umbrella as she chuckled. Mimzy also laughed beside her, pausing in their stride as she took the cyclops’ hands. 

“Yes, and Angel told us you chose the rings. Wonderful job sweetie.” The demoness beamed, and Cherri blushed again, gently pulling her hand away. Rosie began to add her congratulations as well, but she was once again distracted from the aura that seemed to be approaching them. She glanced around, but this time there were no other demons around, just the three women on the street. Rosie’s black eyes narrowed as she tried to determine where the aura was coming from, her gaze darting around the empty streets…

“Rose, you’re spacing out again.” Mimzy shook her lover lightly and Rosie shook her head, looking down softly at the demoness. She patted Mimzy’s head gently, turning another charming smile to Cherri.

“Just tired is all. It has been quite an exciting night.”

“Well, I’ll leave ya gals to it. I’m right down this street anyway.” Cherri smiled as she waved to the pair, walking away and turning down the nearby side street. Rosie once again laced her slender fingers with Mimzy’s as they continued toward the emporium and while she wanted to dismiss her paranoia, the Overlord couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. 


	3. What is this Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is excited to be engaged, when he has an unexpected visitor during his broadcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic Violence at the beginning

Alastor delighted as he felt the owl demon’s skull crush underneath his heel, the blood splattering his coat and face. The Overlord chuckled as he wiped the blood off his cheek, licking the sweet red fluid from his hands. He looked to the other demons in front of him, the pair nervously looking at the corpse of their leader, gripping their weapons tightly as they started to step back. Alastor gingerly stepped off the owl’s skull and began to advance on them, halting their retreat as he grabbed the pair with his tentacles.

“ _You boys caught me in a good mood._ ” Alastor hummed, stroking the face of the lizard demon as he shoved his other hand into the demon’s gut, pulling out the delicious organs. His smile grew as the fox demon in his other tentacle began to scream as Alastor helped himself, shoving the still warm organs into his mouth and humming with delight. He reached into the cavity again, loving the look of pain on the lizard’s face as the light began to fade from the demon’s eyes. Alastor finally felt what he was looking for, the demon’s heart, and the radio demon ripped it out, licking the delicious organ as the blood poured down his arm.

“You-you-you monster!” The fox demon screamed, squirming in the tentacles as Alastor balled his free hand, crushing the demon’s midsection as he took a bite out of the heart. The blood gushed into his mouth as the organ finally stopped pulsing in his hand and the radio demon could feel himself growing aroused. Perhaps he would visit Anthony at the studio once he was done broadcasting today, even though the spider might make him bathe first. Alastor shrugged, sighing happily.

“ _Oh, but I just got engaged last week!_ ” Alastor smiled, eating the organ as if it were an apple as he showed the frightened fox his ring. He smeared the lizard’s blood onto the fox’s fur, chuckling at the look of disgust and fear the demon was giving him. The radio demon sighed, finishing the heart and wiping his mouth, smearing more of the blood over his own skin. “ _And that calls for celebration, doesn’t it?”_

“Fuck, no, don’t kill me!” The demon begged and Alastor threw his head back in laughter, his laugh track joining in as he spun on his heels, moving as if to walk away. He could feel as the demon’s heart began to beat with hope, thinking Alastor would actually let him live. The radio demon sighed as his laughter ended, quartering the fox demon behind him and turning as the blood splattered on the wall and ground around him. Oh so much good meat: Alastor couldn’t wait to feast.

“Well well, Alastor, I see you’re in a good mood.” The radio paused as he heard the high-pitched voice behind him and he sighed heavily as he turned to face the King. Lucifer was standing behind him, nudging the dead body of the trio’s leader with his boot. He turned a bright smile to Alastor, walking up to the Overlord, his cane striking the ground with every step.

“Well, Lucifer, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Alastor smiled, picking up his microphone from where he had planted it to catch the broadcast. He considered ending the show, but decided against it, point the mic to Lucifer as he continued. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a guest on my show, to think it would be the King Of Hell himself.”

“Why, I just heard the good news!” The king beamed, his smile widening as his expression grew sinister. “My little Allie, engaged to be married. And to the new Overlord of Lust no less.”

“Oh? Want to help me celebrate?” Alastor chuckled, meeting Lucifer’s gaze evenly and the King grabbed the mic, squeezing it tightly. The radio demon felt as if those claws were clutching his heart, but he forced himself to keep smiling, refusing to look away from Lucifer’s gaze. The king raised his eyebrows clearly surprised by Alastor’s resolve, but he maintained his sinister smile.

“ _No, no, Alastor._ ” Lucifer leaned close, reaching to touch the radio demon. Alastor immediately pulled back, allowing his mic to dissipate as he summoned his tentacles, lifting himself up into the air. Lucifer chuckled, leaping up after the radio demon as his six wings sprung from his back and he hovered in front of the radio demon. “ _Come now, Little Allie. No need to get so upset._ ”

“What do you want Lucifer?” Alastor demanded calmly and he could feel Anthony trying to reach out to him. The spider must’ve been listening to the broadcast and was clearly concerned for the radio demon. Alastor closed his eyes, passing a single thought to the spider before shutting him out completely.

‘ _Don’t worry, love: just enjoy the show._ ’ Alastor opened his eyes to see Lucifer in his face again, still smiling broadly. The Fallen Angel was clearly entertained, and he raised his cane to strike Alastor, his eyes narrowing. Alastor quickly sunk into his portal, reappearing on the ground as the Lucifer followed through with the movement. The shockwave from the air cracked the ground beneath the king, vaporizing the remains that Alastor had left. Alastor sighed heavily; he had _hoped_ to finish those later.

“ _I just wanted to say CONGRATS, MY BOY._ ” Alastor leapt back as Lucifer came crashing into the ground, striking his cane deep into the pavement. The radio demon leapt gracefully as the ground beneath him split open, continuously leaping backward as the spit followed him. He summoned his mic as the Lucifer flew up to him, and he began to parry each thrust the King made with his cane. Lucifer’s eyes were mad with delight and his laugh sent a shiver through even Alastor. “ _Engaged to be Married? How EXCITING._ ”

“Oh, Lucy, you are too _KIND._ ” Alastor finally stopped, using both of his hands to hold his mic, Lucifer pushing the pointed end of his cane toward the radio demon’s chest. The radio demon shoved the King off, summoning his tentacles from the cracks in the ground surrounding him. Lucifer deftly avoided each swipe Alastor made, weaving and swooping to avoid the grasp of the dark appendages. “You taught your daughter well, meddling in other’s affairs. You should be proud.”

“ _Haha, what can I say? Perhaps she’s more like me than I thought!_ ” Lucifer laughed with pure glee, diving back toward the radio demon. Alastor raised his hands, planting his mic into the ground as he caught Lucifer’s boot, falling to the ground as the King’s weight pushed him back. Lucifer grinned down at the radio demon, clearly pleased with the result of their scuffle. “ _Although I must say, you certainly surprised me, choosing that spider of all demons._ ”

“Ah, are you jealous, dear Lucy~?” Alastor cooed, finally managing to wrap his tentacle around the surprised King, lifting Lucifer off his chest. The radio demon brushed himself off as he stood, walking up to where he held the captured Evil, stroking Lucifer’s bright red cheek. The King hummed with delight, leaning into the touch. “You’re married, I wouldn’t want dear Lilith to think you’re cheating on her.”

“I do hope your planning on having us at the event, Alastor. We wouldn’t miss it for anything.” Lucifer smiled, straightening his jacket as Alastor chuckled, releasing the King from his grip. The pair smiled at each other brightly, chuckling as they watched the other.

“Consider this your invitation, although I must say it was quite rude of you to ruin my meal like that.” Alastor sighed, summoning his mic from the ground back to his hand as Lucifer did the same with his cane. The king laughed, taping the ground with his cane, causing the two bodies that had been caught in the cracking ground to appear between them. Alastor smiled brightly, bringing his hand to his chest. “Oh my, you are indeed too kind.”

“What can I say? I see you as my own _child_ , Alastor.” Lucifer tipped his hat, leaping up onto the broken ground before looking over his shoulder back to the radio demon. Alastor narrowed his eyes again and the king laughed, taking off into the air. “Enjoy your meal, sonny. I’ll be in touch.”

Alastor kept his gaze on the sky until the King was out of sight and then he turned to look at what remained of the city block. At least he hadn’t hunted in Anthony’s territory today: he would’ve hated trying to explain what had happened to his love. Honestly, Alastor was surprised it had taken so long for word to reach the King. After all, it seemed Lucifer knew everything going on with Alastor as soon as it happened, so he had a hard time believing that the King _just_ found out from his broadcast.

“He has some sort of game, that is sure.” Alastor sighed, looking to the two bodies on the ground. Despite his gnawing hunger, the radio demon was overcome with a fit of nausea and he had to look away from the bodies at his feet. He held his hand to his mouth, clearly surprised as the feeling passed and he turned back to his meal. No nausea followed this time and Alastor knelt to the ground, lifting owl demon’s crushed head to his lips.

_Strange._


	4. Not What I Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie discuss Alastor's unusual behavior, when a surprise guest visits the Hotel.

Charlie sighed heavily as she laid her head down in her desk, her vision swimming from looking at all the applications. The number of demons applying now that news of Molly’s redemption had spread was simply astounding and she knew that herself, Vaggie and Alastor would be overwhelmed soon if they didn’t get help.

“Perhaps an understudy for each of us? Someone to help with our step…” Charlie considered out loud, turning her head to look at the picture of her and Vaggie on her desk. She smiled as she stared at the frame, the picture depicting the girls on their wedding day eight months ago. Vaggie had looked so beautiful in her dress and Charlie sighed happily, closing her eyes as she fiddled with her ring. To think she had been worried about what her parents would think of her partner: in fact, both Lilith and Lucifer seemed to adore Vaggie and had been more than happy with her choice.

“Hey hun?” Charlie glanced up as the moth demon in question came through the door, sighing heavily. Charlie sat up at this, a frown starting on her face as Vaggie closed the door to the princess’ office. The moth seemed worried, upset? Charlie wasn’t sure what the expression on her wife’s face meant.

“What is it Vaggie, did something happen?”

“I mean, it’s _been_ happening and I don’t think we can keep ignoring it.” Vaggie frowned, walking up to the desk and leaning against it. She kept her gaze to the far wall, sighing heavily. “Alastor’s behavior has been…strange.”

“I mean, he’s always eccentric-”

“No, Charlie. This is different and I know you’re not _that_ blind.” Charlie sighed at Vaggie’s sharp words, glancing down to the papers in front of her again. Vaggie was right: _something_ was wrong with Alastor beyond his usual theatrics. He always complained of hunger, even eating a guest that had tried to make a pass at him and he often threw up right afterwards, complaining of nausea. His mood seemed to change on a dime as well, with him being his usual joking self to threatening to kill someone over the slightest thing. Charlie knew it was unusual, but what could they do about it?

“What do you want me to do, Vaggie?” Charlie finally asked, looking back up to her wife. Vaggie shrugged, glancing down at the Princess.

“I dunno, tell him to go see a doctor? Something is clearly wrong with him. Now he keeps complaining about how tired he is all the time and how everything smells wrong.” Vaggie huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. “He needs to get checked out, although I doubt he’d go though.”

“I could always have mine come here and take a look at him. I’m sure Angel could talk him into it.” Charlie offered, smiling up to the moth and offering her hand to her. Vaggie smiled back, taking the hand as she leaned down to kiss Charlie’s lips. The princess sighed happily, standing up from her desk to wrap her arm loosely around Vaggie’s neck while they kissed. She was still smiling when she pulled back, leaning her forehead against her beloved. “Let me just finish these two applications and I’ll give them a call. They can probably come down today before the party.”

“Okay, good-” Vaggie barely managed to get the word out before the couple heard a loud bang from the front door of the hotel. Charlie and Vaggie rushed out of the office as they heard some of the guests scream and they opened the door to see Angel rushing down the staircase. Other demons were fleeing from the direction of the lobby, clearly afraid of whomever had arrived.

“Angel, what-”

“I dunno! I just woke up!” The overlord shot back and Charlie noticed that he did seem a bit rough, as if he had just thrown on clothes for coming downstairs. His fur was matted in various tangles, and the spider did his best to run his hand through them. He glanced around the girls quickly before asking: “Where’s Al?”

“You mean-” Vaggie was once again interrupted as a loud female voice began down the hallway.

“ _Gason estipid_ , how many a year have ya been down here? Always sendin’ da Shadow to check on _moi_ , never once comin’ ya self.” The trio quickly walked toward the voice to find Alastor on the floor, a menacing deer demon looming over him as the doors to the hotel hung wide open. He seemed genuinely afraid of the women, flinching as she continued speaking. “And ya only _now_ tink to call on ya mater? Ask her to come see ya?”

“Your mo-mo-mo-” Angel stammered, gaining the demoness’ attention. She was tall and slender, just like Rosie, with horns that curved outward from her crown. Her posture was somewhat bent as she leaned forward on her hind legs, the black fur rippling as she moved. Her dark skin was covered in patches of white spots and if not for her burning red eyes and claws, Charlie might have thought she looked cute. The women stomped her way over the Angel, almost tall enough to look the overlord in the eye. Angel leaned back, trying his best to keep his gaze on the women’s face, as she barely wore any clothing, just a crop top with torn edges and a hip wrap that did little to hide her slender frame. The beads and bands in her dreads clinked together as she moved, the sound almost musical as she hummed.

“So dis da boy that ya love, hm?” She seemed to be inspecting the spider, circling him a couple of times as Angel stood stiff, his eyes locked on Alastor. The deer demon was touching him all over, lifting each on his arms as she inspected his fur and the princess could see the growing blush on the spider’s face as she examined him. Charlie chanced a glance to Vaggie, who met her gaze with worry and confusion. They continued watching in silence as the woman stood up straight again, nodding. “I can’t say I git it, but I approve. _Bon Travay._ ”

“Um, Miss…” Charlie finally started and the demon turned to her. Upon see the princess, her demeanor instantly changed and she bounded to Charlie gracefully. Her horns shrunk into cute little antlers and her skin lighten to a soft brown as she clutched the princess’ hand in her now petite fingers. Her simple clothing had changed to form an elegant black and red dress, the skirt hiding her hind legs as she smiled.

“Ah, sweet Charlotte, thanks for watching my little Alastor. You can call me Miss Nadine.” Charlie had to shake her head at the sudden change in demeanor. This was still the same woman, who had burst down the doors of the hotel, scared the other guests and yelled at Alastor, right? Charlie chuckled nervously as she pulled her hand back, doing her best to smile up at the demon. And not only had her appearance and demeanor changed, so had her voice: whereas she had been speaking in a clearly Cajun accent, she now sounded similar to how Alastor spoke, minus the radio interference.

“Um, it’s been my pleasure, although I would say Alastor has been watching over me more so than me watching him.” Charlie offered and she felt the air thicken as she mentioned Alastor’s name. Nadine’s smile became tight and she turned back to where Angel had stood Alastor up from the floor, the pair looking at the woman in fear.

“Ah, I see.” It was clear she was doing her best to maintain her calm demeanor as she walked back up to the radio demon and his fiancé. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of _mon fiston_ finally calling on his mama, hmm?”

“I needed your help, Mama and to invite you to join us.” Alastor finally spoke, clutching his mic tightly as he refused to meet his mother’s gaze. Nadine flexed her fingers, her expression growing dangerous again as Alastor hurried to finish speaking. “It seems…I have forgotten how to make your _griot_ and we were having our engagement party tonight.”

“Ah, at least you had enough sense to invite me to your party.” Nadine cooed, although Alastor still flinched at her words as she walked up to him. Angel released his lover as she approached them and she laid a gentle hand on Alastor’s head. He looked up to his mother with a hopeful expression and Charlie started to smile at the soft look Nadine gave her son. “Come then, boy, let me show you how to make some _griot_ for your friends.”

“Thank you, Mama.” Alastor sighed, closing his eyes as his mother withdrew her hand.

“And you can explain to _moi_ why you _ignoré_ everything I taught you, hm?” The radio demon once again flinched as his mother’s harsh words, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze as he started to lead Nadine down the hallway to the kitchen. Angel watched them go, fidgeting with his hands as Alastor walked away from them. He slowly turned back to Charlie and Vaggie as they disappeared, a tight smile on his face.

“Uh, so, yea, intense right?” Angel offered, a nervous chuckle escaping him. Vaggie sighed heavily, causing Charlie to turn to her wife as she stepped up to the spider.

“I can’t believe I’m asking this, but should we be worried? She’s not gonna…do anything to him right?”

“Huh? Oh no, no, no. She won’t hurt him or anything.” Angel quickly clarified, raising his hands as he spoke. “She’s just, uh, upset that he hasn’t talked to her since he fell into Hell. She’s really sweet, and she won’t do anything to him.”

“That didn’t look sweet to me, looked like Al was terrified of her.” Vaggie scoffed and Charlie watched as Angel laughed nervously, working his hand through another tangle in his fur. The spider was still fidgeting with his arms as he tried to formulate a response, finally sighing heavily.

“Well, he _may_ have also gone against everything she tried to teach him while she was alive and he was afraid she would know about it. He’s a mama’s boy through and through, but as ya saw,” Angel motioned toward the kitchen. “Miss Nadine can be intense when she’s upset.”

“Yea,” Charlie offered, walking up the spider. She gently laid her hand on one of his arms, earning herself a surprised look from the Overlord. “Um, since you’re here Angel, we actually wanted to ask for your help with something concerning Alastor.”

“This is about his attitude lately right?” Angel sighed, giving up on his fur as Charlie nodded. He held the small pile of loose fur in one of his hands, doing his best to keep it from falling to the floor lest a tiny cyclops come and yell at him. “I dunno what’s going on either, he won’t talk to me about it.”

“Well Charlie here was gonna have her doctor come to the Hotel.” Vaggie sighed, joining the pair to stand beside her wife. “We just need you to convince Al to let them examine him. Figure out what’s wrong.”

“I can try, but no promises.” Angel sighed, looking down to the floor. Charlie could see the obvious worry on his face as well and she gently rubbed the arm she was touching. Angel met her gaze with a soft smile, placing another of his hands gently on hers. “Now, let me finish waking up, and _actually_ get dressed for the day. I still have to go get Arackniss and Cherri for tonight.”

“Alright, we’ll see you tonight at the party then.” Charlie beamed, watching after the spider as he walked back toward the staircase, a small clump of his fur falling from his hand. As if summoned, Niffty immediately appeared and scooped it up, chastising the spider for leaving his mess everywhere. Charlie couldn’t help but chuckle as she took Vaggie’s hand, sneaking a kiss on her wife’s cheek.

“I guess tonight’s party is gonna be interesting, huh?” Vaggie offered, leaning into Charlie’s shoulder as the princess chuckled.

“Yea, I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:   
> Gason estipid = Stupid boy (Creole)  
> Bon Travay = Good job/work (Creole)
> 
> mon fiston = My son (French) (but very formal. Like if a parent refers to their child with fiston instead of fils, they are not happy with you)


	5. A Quiet Evening Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor helps him mother prepare dinner

Alastor had to admit, it was nice to have his mother around.

Nadine was bouncing around the kitchen, plating up the various dishes while Alastor worked on slicing the fruit for the dessert his mother had planned. Upon learning that this was his engagement party, she had insisted on going all out for her _bébé,_ after yelling at him for his lack of discipline of course. Alastor always knew his mother was probably aware of his killings both Above and Below: after all, he _had_ broadcast the latter all over Hell for the past few decades. She had chastised him thoroughly for ignoring her teachings, a sin for which he had no answer. He knew the truth would not satisfy her, so he merely suffered through her yelling and bore it with as much of a smile as he could muster.

“Al, are you almost done?” Nadine leaned over her son, checking on the fruit he had sliced. She touched his shoulders gently and Alastor sighed happily as he leaned back against his mother. She took a moment to gently hold his head, stroking his cheek with her hand and the radio demon closed his eyes.

“Almost, Mama. The fruit will be ready soon.” He motioned to the sliced kiwis, peaches and raspberries in the bowls in front of him. There was also a bowl with freshly washed blueberries and a fifth bowl that he was filling with the sliced strawberries. Nadine inspected the fruit, picking up one of each and tasting the berries while Alastor held his breath with anticipation. After a moment, the deer demon nodded, smiling at her son.

“Alright, I’ll start the custard. Line up the shells when you’re done.” She planted a soft kiss on his hair before gliding away, placing two more pots on the stove. Alastor hummed happily, returning his attention to the strawberries in front of him as she began to boil the milk and sugar for the _créme patisserie._ The radio demon couldn’t help his smile as he enjoyed the sound of his mother’s humming and singing behind him, her bands clinking in her hair. Yes, this truly was the best.

‘ _Hey Al, you okay?_ ’ Alastor paused as he heard Anthony’s voice pass through his mind and he closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the sound of the spider’s voice. It felt like Anthony was on his way back to the Hotel from picking up his brother and Cherri and Alastor sighed happily as he reopened his eyes. He carefully cut the new strawberry and chuckled as he lifted it up, the heart shaped fruit bringing a smile to his face.

‘ _Yes, Mama and I are finishing up dinner preparations. Will you be back soon?_ ’

‘ _Yea, and I got the last of the hors d’oeuvres. Are you guys gonna be done in time to join everyone?_ ’ Alastor glanced over to his mother who was now adding the yolks to the milk mixture, the whites whipping on the mixer next to her. She began to stir, keeping her eyes on the rising whites and sugar mixture next to her pot. The radio demon smiled as he finished slicing the last strawberry and turned to lay out the graham cracker shells his mother had baked earlier.

‘ _Yes, we are preparing dessert now. The custard will need to cool, and Mama will come finish it before dinner starts._ ’ Alastor sighed, laying the shells out on the trays Nadine had chosen. ‘ _How are Arackniss and Cherri doing?_ ’

‘ _Had to bring that prick Pentious too. Cherri said he was her date._ ’ Alastor could feel Anthony’s annoyance at having to bring the snake demon and he sighed, trying to push his condolences through the connection. He felt as Anthony sighed as well. ‘ _But he’s good to her, and I guess that’s all that matters._ ’

‘ _Truly._ ’

“Alastor, can you hand _moi_ the pan?” Alastor looked up as his mother pointed to the metal pan behind her and he quickly brought it over with the strainer, placing the pan on the stool next to Nadine. The radio demon held the strainer as his mother poured the custard through, using the spatula to force the thick liquid through the holes. Nadine handed the dirty pot and spatula to her son and Alastor quickly carried them to the sink, adding them to the pile of dirty dishes.

“Are we done, _Mama?_ ” Alastor asked as he turned, watching as his mother finished preparing the meringue, bagging up the sweet mix into bags to decorate the tarts with later. The radio demon joined her as she finished the last bag, taking them and laying the on the table next to the three trays of tarts. Nadine let out a loud sigh, placing her hands on her hips as she looked over their preparations. Slowly, a smile spread across her face and her ears twitched as she looked back to her son.

“Yes, _mon sucre._ ” Nadine pulled Alastor in a tight hug, which the radio demon eagerly returned. She squeezed him gently, placing another kiss in his hair. Alastor pulled back and immediately frowned as a strange smell hit his nose. He continued frowning as he pulled away from his mother, trying to determine where it was coming from. “What is it, Alastor?”

“I don’t know. Something smells strange.” Alastor continued following the awful smell, finally stopping in front of the stove. He leaned over and noticed a small spot where some of the custard had splattered on the burner, leaving a burn stain. The radio demon covered his nose as he quickly wiped up the spot, breathing relief as the smell faded. He turned back to see Nadine watching him curiously, a small tight smile on her face.

“ _That’s_ what was bothering you?” She asked and Alastor frowned, looking away. Lately, it seemed that _everything_ bothered him, and he really didn’t understand why. Anthony had attempted to ask him about it, but it always made Alastor angry and he would just lash out whenever he was questioned. He sighed heavily, walking back toward Nadine and hugging her tightly.

“I’m sorry Mama.”

“No apologies.” Nadine reprimanded, lightly tapping his head and pushing him back from the hug. She bent down slightly so she could look her son in the eye, a bright smile spreading across her face. “Now, go get dressed for your little party and I will see you in the drawing room.”

“Yes, Mama.” Alastor returned her smile and glided past his mother, walking out of the kitchen as he headed for his room. He knew Anthony wasn’t back yet and he was excited to surprise the spider with the outfit he had chosen for the evening. Alastor also hadn’t seen the dress Anthony would be wearing and his heart pounded as he considered what the spider might wear. Perhaps, black with elegant lace and a deep neckline? Maybe even a daring blue, with silver accents…

“Alastor?” The radio demon was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Charlie and Vagatha approach him. He was only a couple of steps up the stairs and he sighed heavily, turning to face the girls. They were wearing matching dresses, Charlie’s dress being a floor length black gown with pink accents and Vagatha’s was a pink and black knee length dress. Alastor smiled politely at them, wishing he could go change.

“Yes, Charlie? I am getting ready to change for tonight.”

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt you.” The princess quickly apologized, waving him off. “It can wait until you’re changed. Just, we have something to talk to you about.”

“Alright. I will be back shortly.” Alastor turned away as he continued up the stairs. After a few steps however, his vision started to swim and Alastor gripped the railing tightly as he closed his eyes. He vaguely heard Charlie call his name again as he swayed, losing his grip on the railing as he fell backwards into darkness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor woke up in the drawing room, the bright lights bothering his eyes as he opened them. He groaned, quickly closing them again as he lifted his hand to his face. His head was against something soft and he tried to sit up, only to fall back into Anthony’s lap.

“Al?! Al, are you awake?” Anthony grabbed Alastor’s hand tightly and the radio demon squeezed it back loosely. He opened his eyes again, this time seeing that all attention was on him in the drawing room, the guests for their engagement party present. Nadine was standing on the other side of the couch, looking down at her son with a worried expression. Charlie and Vagatha stood together on the other side of the room, Husk and Niffty hovering nearby. Arackniss, Molly, Cherri and Sir Pentious stood in another corner, while Rosie sat in one of the many armchairs, Mimzy standing next to her lover’s shoulder. Alastor slowly pushed himself up, groaning as he did so.

“I’m fine.” The radio demon handwaved and Anthony let out an angry breath, quickly standing from the couch. Alastor looked up to see that his love was indeed wearing a dark blue dress with a deep neckline, the entirety of his pink heart visible through the split. The silver feathers on the sleeves made the sparkling dress shine and Alastor sighed happily, even as he looked up to see the spider’s angry expression.

“You are _not_ fine! You’ve been super moody lately and agitated and now you just passed out on the stairs! You could have been hurt Al!” Angel yelled and Alastor closed his eyes, the sound of the spider yelling making his head hurt. He groaned again, grabbing his head as he heard as Anthony sigh above him. He looked back up to see the spider holding himself, rubbing his bare arms with his short blue gloves. “You’ve got me all worried about ya, Al. You won’t even tell me what’s going on.”

“I do apologize Anthony. I didn’t mean to worry anyone.” Alastor smiled, reaching up to his love. Anthony sighed heavily, taking the radio demon’s hand and pulling him to his feet. As the he was stood up, Alastor’s clothing changed, his jacket melting away to reveal the radio demon wearing a deep black shirt and blue suspenders. His bowtie also darkened to a beautiful blue and the radio demon released Anthony as he finished pulling the blue and black version of his everyday gloves on his hands. He smiled up at his love as Anthony looked at him with a surprised smile. “To be honest, I’m not sure what overcame me, but I am fine now.”

“I can answer that.” The couple looked up as a new demon walked into the room, adjusting the glasses on their empty face. At first, Alastor questioned the logic of a void demon who lacked facial features wearing glasses of all things, but he shrugged it off, watching the demon curiously. The creature was wearing a simple white pinstriped suit, and besides their long billowing white hair, seemed devoid of most features, leaving Alastor unable to tell if the creature was male or female. The void demon seemed to look around the room, nodding their head as they noticed Charlie. Charlie nodded back, a weak smile on her face as she turned to look at Alastor.

“And you are…?” Alastor let the question hang, turning a suspicious look to the princess. She quickly looked away and his suspicion grew as the void demon cleared their throat, looking straight at Alastor and Anthony. They took a moment to fix their cuffs, sweeping a low bow to the Overlords.

“I am Lois, the royal family’s physician. I was asked by the princess to ascertain your medical status, as it seems that her Majesty and your fiancé have been worried about you.” The void demon spoke sweetly, standing themselves back up as they finished introducing themselves. The radio demon now turned an accusatory glance to the spider next to him and Anthony was also looking away. He had all four of his hands clasped in front of him and Alastor slowly turned away again as Lois continued speaking. “Honestly, I could have diagnosed you from your symptoms alone. It’s been a while since I’ve seen this condition in a male demon, but it’s not completely unheard of.”

“And? What condition would that be?” Alastor spat, unhappy at having been checked against his will. He and Anthony would have to have a _long_ chat about this after the party but for now he would force a grin and bear it. Lois sat down and smiled, showing a mouth full of pointed white teeth as they crossed their legs in the armchair. They leaned on their hand, chuckling softly before speaking.

“Why, you’re pregnant, my dear. Congratulations.”


	6. Not What I Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is...pregnant?  
> But how?

The silence in the room was palpable as no one dared say a word after Lois’ calm statement. Alastor could feel all eyes on him, but what was he supposed to say to _that?_ He brought his hand to midsection, gazing down as he took in what the void demon said. He…was pregnant? But he and Anthony had only sex once and that was over a month ago. Surely he couldn’t be pregnant from that, could he?

“Excuse, me, _what?!_ ” Anthony was the first to recover, taking a step forward toward the void demon as he spoke. Lois took a moment to fluff their hair, appearing to turn to look at the spider demon. “ _He’s what?!_ ”

“He’s pregnant, I’m assuming with your kids.” Lois reiterated, still smiling broadly. Arackniss was the next to recover, interrupting the silence with a loud fit of laughter. Everyone turned to look at the spider demon as he laughed, Cherri and Pentious trying to convince him to calm down. Anthony was practically staring daggers at his brother, who finally started to get his laughter under control.

“Well, I’ll be damned again,” Arackniss finally wheezed, looking back up to the Overlord pair. “I thought for sure Tony would get knocked up first. Guess it ain’t my business though, ain’t my fiancé.”

Arackniss barely dodged a carefully aimed punch from his brother, causing Molly, Cherri and Pentious to retreat away from the brothers. Anthony’s anger was palpable in the air and Alastor felt his heart constrict slightly. Why was Anthony so upset…hadn’t he said he wanted this too?

“This ain’t no _fucking Joke, Niss!_ ” The spider hissed, his lustful aura starting to wash over the room. Alastor moaned slightly as some of the others let out happy sighs and Anthony closed his eyes, doing his best to reign in his power. The spider turned back to the radio demon, his glowing pink eyes now on his fiancé. The radio demon shivered under that gaze, looking away as he cleared his throat. “Al, _how are you pregnant?_ You don’t seem nearly as surprised as you should be.”

“Well, Tony, when two people have unprotected sex-”

“I know how it _fucking works normally_ , _Niss_! But this ain’t fucking normal!” Anthony interrupted, throwing another punch that his brother deftly dodged. Molly stepped in between her brothers, clearly trying to calm Anthony down.

“Angie, calm down.” The female spider patted her twin’s shoulder, trying to calm down the upset Overlord. “It’s normal to-”

“It ain’t _fucking_ normal, Molly! We’re both guys!” Anthony reiterated, shrugging his sister’s hands off his shoulders. “We’re missing the anatomy for that sort of shit!”

“I…gave myself a womb.” Alastor whispered quietly, feeling all eyes on him once again. He glanced up to see his mother giving him a confused look and the radio demon looked away quickly. At least his mother wasn’t upset. _Yet._ “I wasn’t sure-”

“Wait, _excuse me?_ ” Anthony was now in Alastor’s face, leaning over the shorter demon. The radio demon was still looking away, his blush deepening. This was _not_ a conversation he wanted to be having in front of an audience. _“You did fuckin’ what?!_ ”

“Ya boys can still swim Tony!” Arackniss offered from his corner, barely dodging the stone Anthony manifested to throw at his brother. The wall cracked from the force of the throw and Alastor flinched as his lover’s burning gaze was returned to him. Alastor slowly lifted his hand, producing a small voodoo doll of his original form. He felt the air change as Nadine spotted the doll and he had to swallow the lump in his throat.

“I wasn’t sure it would work, so I wanted try it on myself first.” Alastor clutched the doll close to his chest, chancing a glance at Anthony’s face. The spider was looking at the doll in disbelief and Alastor chanced touching his lover’s face. Anthony instantly jerked his gaze up to Alastor, and the radio demon tried to smile, despite his pounding heart. “I just wanted to make sure it would be possible. I wasn’t planning on anything happening and I was going to talk to you before we attempted anything. I didn’t consider that this would happen from one time.”

“ _When did you do this?_ ”

“The day after you said yes.”

“So right before we….”Angel let his sentence trail and Alastor shrugged, glancing away to his mother. Nadine was now giving her son a dangerous look and the radio demon decided he would deal with one angry demon at a time, focusing his attention back on Anthony. The spider’s expression had shifted to one of confusion, although his eyes still held hints of his anger. “And that was enough to get ya pregnant with my kid?”

“Kids.” The couple slowly turned to look at Lois as they spoke. The void demon was now examining their non-existent nails, still grinning broadly. They looked back up to meet the couples’ gaze, nodding their head. “Plural. He’s pregnant with twins.”

“Twins…” Alastor repeated, looking back down to his midsection. He _really_ did not plan this through at all. He looked back up to Anthony, who was still looking at Alastor’s stomach with disbelief. The spider slowly raised his eyes to meet the radio demon’s and the Overlord tried to smile. “ _That_ is not my fault.”

“Everything else is!” Angel gestured wildly, finally turning away from the radio demon. Alastor grabbed his arm, looking to the floor as he frowned.

“You said it was fine. That you wanted children with me.” The radio demon muttered, sighing heavily. He was surprised when he felt two pairs of arms wrap themselves around him and he looked up just in time to see Anthony slant his lips across his. Alastor gently returned the kiss, still clutching the doll to his chest. The spider demon finally pulled back from the kiss, pressing Alastor’s face into his chest.

“I’m not sure how I feel right now, Al. I was _not_ thinkin’ it would be this soon.” Anthony admitted, releasing a deep breath as he pulled back from his lover. Alastor allowed the doll to dissipate, chancing a glance up to the spider. Anthony was smiling, although it seemed a bit forced. “I mean, we’re not even married yet and _twins?_ ”

“Well, Tony-” Molly quickly covered her older brother’s mouth before he could say anything else and Alastor chuckled awkwardly, reaching up to stroke Anthony’s face.

“Neither was I, Anthony. I merely was trying to test something before I brought the idea to you.” Alastor sighed happily, a broad grin starting on his face. He cast his eyes to the floor, chuckling softly. “Although I must admit, the idea of bearing your child makes me…happy.”

“Oh, and don’t worry, you’ll be married before the children are born.” All eyes returned to Lois as they spoke up again, this time cleaning their glasses with a black and white cloth before returning them to their face. Their toothy grin was gone, but Alastor could tell from their voice that they were still smiling. “Alastor’s only a month along and deer have a gestation period of seven months. With a wedding in less than five, you might want to wait last minute to get him fitted, but you’ll have plenty of time before the twins arrive.”

“Well, should we be offering double congratulations?” Rosie finally spoke a wide grin on her face and Alastor frowned slightly as he looked at his friend. Something seemed…off in her expression, as if her words and smile didn’t match how she actually felt. “I would think so, don’t you Mimzy?”

“Oh…oh yes!” Mimzy finally beamed, smiling brightly at the pair. She started bouncing in her space, clasping her hands in front of her chest. “A wedding and children, how exciting for you two.”

“Yea, exciting.” Cherri echoed, looking away to the floor. The cyclops also seemed uncertain about the news and Alastor’s frown deepened. He would’ve thought Cherri would have a more animated response given her reputation but to see her so quiet was…unusual.

Alastor and Anthony looked around as the others offered their congratulations as well, the only ones remaining silent being Husk and Nadine. Husk merely grunted in his corner, mumbling to himself about needing a drink as he headed for the bar and Alastor hesitantly turned to his mother. Nadine was still giving the radio demon a dangerous look and he swallowed the lump building in his throat. He visibly shrunk into Anthony as she walked toward them, her menacing aura filling the space. Anthony wrapped his arm around Alastor as if to protect him as the deer demon stopped in front of them.

“I should be upset wit ya, usin’ voodoo for sometin’ like dat.” She spat, and Alastor flinched, resisting the desire to bury his face into Anthony’s shoulder. Just then, however, a bright smile filled Nadine’s face and she threw her arms around the pair, hugging them tightly. “But how could I possibly be upset when I get to have _pitit pitit_! Ah, _Merci, Merci!_ ”

Nadine pressed multiple kisses into Anthony’s checks, causing a bright blush to come to the spider’s face as she released him, cupping her son’s own face. Alastor tried to smile back his mother as she kissed his forehead gently, pulling him out of Anthony’s arms and into her own.

“Ah, I _must_ go back to the kitchen and prepare a special meal for you. You have to watch what you eat now, meaning no more _demons._ Bad for the _bébés._ ” Nadine sighed, releasing her son as she glided out of the room, giddy as she headed back to the kitchen. Everyone watched silently as she left, Lois finally chuckling to break the silence. The void demon also stood, walking toward the pair as they handed Anthony a piece of paper.

“My number, should you need me. I would be more than willing to be Alastor’s physician during his pregnancy.” Lois bowed their head gracefully before turning to leave. “I will take my leave now, so enjoy your party.”

Anthony looked back down to Alastor as he held the piece of paper and the radio demon shrugged, taking it from his lover and placing it in his shirt pocket. They could discuss that possibility later, after the party. Alastor cleared his throat, summoning his microphone as he motioned to the bar, where Husk was already helping himself to a bottle of liquor.

“Now that that business is concluded, please, enjoy yourselves.” Alastor beamed, turning his eye to each of their guests. “We have quite the offering of hor d’ouerves and dinner will be ready as soon as Mama returns from the kitchen.”

With Alastor’s smooth words, the awkward feeling in the air started to lessen and the other demons began to move about the room, politely engaging in conversation. Alastor sighed heavily, once again bringing his hand to his midsection as he considered the reality of the situation. He…was going to be a mother to Anthony’s twins: the thought brought a soft smile to his face. A blue gloved hand slid over his and he looked up to see Anthony smiling softly down at him.

‘ _Okay, I guess I am a little excited._ ’ The spider admitted, pressing a soft kiss into Alastor’s forehead before walking away, joining his sister and brother at the bar. Alastor sighed heavily as he walked toward Charlie and Vaggie, shaking his head as he approached the pair.

Tonight would be interesting, that much was certain.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Velvet delighted in her dark room, barely able to contain her excitement as she wiggled on the couch. Oh what she would give to have hands right now! Alastor, pregnant with that disgusting spider’s children: she couldn’t have asked for a better opportunity for revenge!

“Bring me my lollipop!” She commanded her inky puppet, jerking the creature to its feet as the demon begrudgingly obeyed, sliding the sweet treat into her mouth. Velvet closed her eyes, once again looking through her puppet’s eyes. Oh good, she was talking to the happy couple now; Velvet kept her gaze on Alastor’s midsection. How tempting it was to rip out his womb right now: to see the look of horror and shock on his face.

“No no, Velvet, not yet.” Velvet shivered, hearing Valentino’s voice whisper in her ear. She could almost feel the moth’s hands on her shoulders, caressing her soft skin. She felt as VOX’s metal hands stroked her cheek and she leaned back into their invisible touch.

“No, Vel, wait.” VOX cooed in her ear, lifting her chin up and the doll demon moaned slightly, having her inky puppet take the lollipop out of her mouth. Valentino’s hands drifted down her chest, caressing her through her clothing. “Wait until it would devastate Angel. Until it would devastate them _both_.”

“Yes,” she breathed, agreeing with the phantoms of her loves. She had already waited a year: what was a few more months to make her revenge that much _sweeter?_ “He should pay for taking you both away from me.”

“ _He should._ ” Valentino agreed, gripping her neck tightly and Velvet let out another loud moan. Oh what she wouldn’t give for this to be real! To have Val and Vox touch and love her again… “ _They should both pay._ ”

“ _They will~_ ” Velvet promised, looking through her puppet’s eyes again. The demoness was fighting her again, but Velvet tightened her grip on the puppet, wrapping her hairs tighter around them. Velvet had her hairs spread all over the street leading to her hiding place, snaring any demons that were unlucky enough to wander into her trap. For the most part, Velvet merely kept tabs on her puppets, allowing them to live out their lives unaffected by her hairs. A select few served as her servants and the rest were her eyes throughout the Pentagram.

Oh how delighted she had been when she had seen Angel and Alastor through this puppet’s eyes! She wasn’t sure who she had managed to capture, but by watching through the demoness’ eyes, she had finally found her ace after a year of waiting. Truly it had been a sign to increase the reach of her hairs, otherwise she never would have capture such a fine toy!

The demoness finally gave in, bidding the couple farewell and feigning an excuse about needing to use the restroom. She walked out of the room, much to Velvet’s dismay and the doll demon sneered, tightening her hairs enough to draw blood. The woman gasped in surprise, clutching herself in her dress.

“ _Let me go._ ” The demoness sneered and Velvet laughed on her couch, once again having her inky puppet return the lollipop to her mouth. “ _I’m done with this game Velvet._ ”

“I _could,_ but then I would have to make good on my promise to destroy your precious little love, now wouldn’t I?” The doll Overlord cooed, jerking another of her puppets to help her sit up on the couch. It was hard to stay balanced without arms or legs, but that’s why she had so many servants to help her. “You wouldn’t want that to happen, would you? _Which do you value more, your happiness or theirs?_ ”

“ _Fuck you._ ” The demoness spat and Velvet laughed, tossing her head back against the soft couch. She once again felt VOX’s and Val’s hands on her body and she sighed with happiness. “ _Fuck you and you damn hair._ ”

“ _You’re mine._ ” The doll finally breathed, jerking the woman up as she smoothed the demoness’ dress, turning her around to force her to rejoin the gathering. She would have to bring the puppet to her hiding place soon: she would need to know who she had captured before putting her plan into motion.

“ _And you’re going to help me destroy them both._ ”


	7. Suffer Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VOX finally has a lead on Velvet. He just needs Angel to let him act.

VOX sighed heavily to himself as he rode the elevator up to Angel’s office. He hated when he only had bad news for the spider and especially lately with how easily agitated Angel was. Not only had Angel’s temper become easier to flare, it seemed that Angel’s femininity had faded somewhat, leaving only his masculine dominance to contend with.

Since learning of Alastor’s pregnancy, Angel had started to become more and more protective of his fiancé, both physically and mentally. It was almost as if the pregnancy was affecting him as well, molding him into a fierce protector of his unborn twins and their bearer. It was clear that their contract was most likely to blame: VOX had never heard of two Overlords having a contract before, much less a Level Two. He knew even less who had children together and their deep connection seemed to be the obvious source of the change.

Angel was also becoming more and more insistent that they find Velvet, but every lead the TV demon followed led to another dead end. Literally. Every clue on a possible puppet ended with VOX finding a destroyed home or apartment, and a very dead and mutilated demon waiting for him. It was obvious to him that Velvet was the one behind it all and this time, VOX had finally found the proof he needed to convince Angel to let him act.

“ _Fuck…_ ” VOX cursed, leaning heavily against the wall of the box as he watched the numbers go up. He wanted to find Velvet for Angel, but he _needed_ to find her for his own sake. VOX knew there was a good chance Velvet hated him for siding with the new Overlord, but it was more than the spider’s lustful aura and touch that kept the TV demon loyal. VOX _knew_ what it took to replace Val, and even though he had finally stepped into the role to end the turf war, it was obvious he didn’t have what it took. Once Angel had gained some power, VOX was made painfully aware that the spider was _made_ for the role. Letting Angel take over and helping him keep power was best for the Studios and their territory and VOX still hoped he could make Velvet see that. Despite everything, VOX didn’t want to lose the only person he had left in his life. Angel was great, but taken. If he lost Velvet…he would truly be alone.

“Afternoon, Mr. VOX.” The TV demon nodded curtly to the actor he passed as he stepped off the elevator, heading straight for Angel’s door. The small inky demon merely smiled up at the Overlord, taking his place on the elevator as the doors closed. VOX scowled as he saw the inky drops on the carpet from where the actor had allowed their body to drip. Seems he would have to have the carpet cleaned. _Again._

“As I was saying, Molls, it ain’t about the…” VOX was surprised to see that Angel had company, his twin sister sitting on the edge of his desk. The angelic spider had her hair down around her shoulders and even VOX had to admit that Molly practically glowed lately. It was easy to see that despite how ridiculous the notion was that _every_ demon could be redeemed, it was clear that _some_ could. VOX didn’t really care either way, but since the Overlord cared, the TV demon had made sure to put in the extra effort to keep Molly safe whenever she left the Hotel. She was always polite and kind toward him, but VOX didn’t know how to deal with her anymore than he did Velvet, so he always kept a respectful distance when confronted with her.

Angel stopped speaking, quickly looked up from the papers on his desk. He placed the sheet he was holding down, folding his hands as he spotted the TV demon. His gaze was dangerous and VOX felt as his heart started to pound. Anthony looked like an Alpha Demon sitting at his desk, and the TV was both in awe and afraid. “VOX.”

“I apologize, Angel. I wasn’t aware you had company.” VOX tried to gracefully back out of the office, nodding his head toward Molly. Angel stopped him however, shaking his head as he motioned the TV demon forward. VOX took another quick glance at Molly before sighing, standing before the pair in front of the desk.

“We can talk in front of Molly.” Angel sighed heavily, restacking the papers on his desk and handing them to his sister. Molly smiled as she took them, hugging the stack to her chest. “I’m going to guess since you’re alone, you had no luck this time either.?”

“Another body was all we found, although I can confirm this time that it was indeed a puppet of hers.” VOX sighed, rubbing his neck as he stretched. Time to lay in on thick. “I could feel her aura and we found several detached hairs in the demon’s home. She was definitely rushed this time, as all the other homes lacked any indication of her presence.”

“So, that means she’s using living puppets now.” Angel sighed, standing from his desk to look out the window. VOX frowned as he watched, glancing quickly at Molly again as he stepped closer to the desk.

“That’s not all, Angel.”

“Go on.”

“I believe she’s just using these living puppets as eyes, not actively controlling them.” VOX replied, fidgeting with his hands. Angel was nerve-wracking to talk to, especially when the TV demon didn’t know what would set him off. Indeed, at times like this, Angel really _did_ remind VOX of Val. “She was never good at controlling living demons, but if she has her hair attached, she can watch through their eyes without them being aware.”

“So spies.” Angel spoke curtly and VOX nodded, sighing heavily again. The spider finally turned around and the TV demon flinched at the look in Angel’s eyes. He seemed dangerously close to taking out his anger on the Overlord and VOX shivered with both fear and delight. Time for the _pièce de résistance._

“Yes, although I’m not sure why she’s killing them if she’s just using them as eyes.” Vox muttered, looking away as he brought his hand to his chin. “ But I think she _may_ have one inside the Hotel.”

“ _WHAT?_ ” Angel suddenly stood, slamming his hands down on the table. VOX and Molly both jumped, the TV demon moaning as the aura hit him and even Molly loosened her collar a bit. Angel closed his eyes, reigning in the powerful aura and VOX breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed like a blessing that Val never had an aura like that, or VOX really would have been a slave to the moth. The spider however, was still glaring dangerously, his extra three pairs of eyes having appeared above his normal two. “ _WHY, do you think that?_ ”

“This.” VOX pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket, laying it down in front of Angel. The spider snatched it up quickly and his eyes widened in surprise as he read it. He held the paper to Molly, his twin’s eyes also widening in shock. In Angel’s hand was a list of names the couple had come up with to name the twins, a piece of evidence even VOX had been surprised to find. He had suspected that Velvet had a spy at the Hotel, but without evidence, there was no way Angel would ever let him go. But with this… “I’m surprised she was so careless, but as I said, she was clearly in a rush.”

“Only six people ever saw this.” Angel remarked, laying the paper back on his desk as he turned back to VOX. His eyes narrowed as he met the TV demon’s gaze and VOX swallowed the lump in his throat. “Me, Molly, Alastor, Cherri, Charlie and Rosie. Molly and I are here, so I’m guessing there’s no aura, right?”

“No, Angel.”

“So it has to be one of the other four.” Angel growled, closing his eyes. VOX knew that Angel was reaching out to his fiancé and it was no surprise when he heard the portal open behind him. Alastor stepped out and the TV demon’s eyes widened as he saw the Overlord's outfit. The radio demon was wearing a green maternity dress, the swooping V neck and lace sleeves revealing far more than Alastor’s normal clothing did. He wore elbow length green gloves to match, as well as green lace stockings to complete his outfit. The deer was only three months along, but now even VOX could now see the bump underneath the dress.

Angel cleared his throat, causing the TV demon to look back to the spider. His eyes were still narrow and he motioned for Alastor to come forward. The radio demon stepped closer, clearly confused as to what was going on as VOX reached out his hand toward him. He closed his eyes to focus on catching any hint Velvet’s aura and he heard as Angel finally spoke.

“Well? Does Alastor carry any of her aura?”

“No.” VOX finally answered and Angel let out a heavy sigh, opening his arms to his lover. VOX felt a slight ache in his chest as Alastor stood next to the spider and Angel wrapped his arms around the radio, kissing the baby bump. As if he needed another reason to hate Alastor even more.

“Good, but that means it’s either Rosie, Charlie or Cherri.” Angel motioned for Alastor to look at the paper VOX had bought and the radio demon’s eyes widened in surprise as Angel’s had done. Alastor’s horns immediately changed into antlers and his dark aura started to surround him and Angel as he glared at VOX.

“ _Rosie or Cherri did what?_ ” He whispered dangerously, and Angel stood, placing his hand on his lovers shoulders as he turned to look out the window again.

“Velvet is using living demons as eyes to spy on us. VOX found this at the home of the latest demon I suspected she was using, one of my actors.” Angel revealed, squeezing the radio’s shoulder tighter. “Which means she’s using one of the girls to spy on us too.”

“Tha would make sense.” Molly finally spoke, causing everyone to turn and look at her. She was holding her papers tightly, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze. “Ya two best friends, ya’ll spend the most time with either of them, and Charlie runs the Hotel where we stay, so of course she interacts with you both a lot. If she can do it without the person knowing, then they’re innocent in this too and wouldn’t even know.”

“Molly’s right, and honestly, it could be all three. Although I have my doubts about it being Charlie.” VOX added, the couple now turning to gaze at him. Alastor stomped up to the TV, grabbing VOX by his coat as he glared up at him.

“ _Are you saying that fucking doll is messing with OUR friends?_ ” The radio hissed, his voice full of broken static. Vox touched Alastor carefully, aware of Angel’s eyes and slowly pushed the Overlord back, releasing him just as quickly. He smoothed his coat before speaking, looking past Alastor to Angel.

“More importantly, we need to figure out who, because this paper confirms that she has a spy there and knows that Alastor is pregnant. She may see fit to upgrade them from a spy to a proper doll.”

“What are you suggesting, VOX?” Alastor hissed again, and the TV demon turned his gaze to the angry radio demon near him.

“I could always come by the Hotel on a day Rosie and Cherri are there, although if she is using them, they would have to be unaware I’m coming.” VOX offered, turning back to meet Angel’s gaze evenly. “I could quickly identify who she’s using, as well as sever the connection. My electricity travels well through her hair, so all I would need is to touch the person and Velvet would have to withdraw, lest the shock lead us to her.”

“So, you would have to hurt them?” Angel hissed and VOX rushed to clarify.

“No, they would never even feel it. This could also be done without them knowing, so they don’t feel responsible.” VOX asserted, fidgeting with his hands again. This way _he_ could learn where Velvet was, and Angel and Alastor would be none the wiser. If he could just talk to her, help her understand…

“Fine. We’ll figure out a day soon.” Angel motioned Alastor back to his side, and the Overlord obeyed hesitantly, keeping his glare on VOX as he slid into the chair beside his fiancé. Alastor absently laid his hand on his growing stomach and Angel’s look softened as he gazed at the radio. VOX once again felt his anger and annoyance toward Alastor flaring, but he forced it back down. Now was not the time to be jealous. “Until then, Alastor stays in the Studio while I’m here, either with me or you. Understood?”

“Perfectly.” VOX answered, turning a snarky grin to the radio demon. Alastor returned his smile, adding a slight growl as their eyes met. It seemed things just got a little more interesting for the both of them, and while VOX knew better than to _do_ anything to Alastor, he could rub it in his face that he spent more time with Angel lately. “I will make sure he stays safe when you are filming.”

“Great. Then go.” Angel commanded and VOX bowed again, turning to exit the office. “And VOX?”

“Yes, Angel?” VOX turned to see the spider looming over him, the chair still spinning from where Angel had quickly jumped out of it. Angel was in his demon form, the lustful aura almost enough to force VOX to his knees without Angel touching him. His member throbbed from the wanton lust and he forced back the moan that wanted to come up. Angel finally reached out, tipping up the TV’s screen as he spoke.

“ _You better not be lying to me._ ” Angel softly stroked the edge of his screen and VOX allowed himself to sigh happily. The spider quickly moved his hand from the screen to the TV’s throat, squeezing tightly. “ _You know what will happen._ ”

“ _Yes, Angel. I won’t fail you._ ” VOX breathed as Angel released him and the TV quickly turned to flee the office. He leaned against the door heavily as he closed it, touching his throat from where the Overlord has choked him. He closed his eyes, focusing on that moment; if only for a moment, it was if Val was touching him again…

“I have issues.” VOX breathed, shaking his head and pushing himself off the door. Once he recused Velvet, he _really_ needed to find himself a new partner.


	8. Time For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has concerns about Angel's behavior lately...

Angel took a depth breath, releasing his demon form as the TV overlord left the office. He turned back to face Alastor and Molly, hugging himself tightly. He always had to maintain an air of control with VOX, lest the demon think of betraying him, but honestly he was terrified. _This_ was terrifying.

“No, no I don’t like this.” Angel muttered under his breath, rubbing his arms to chase away the chill that ran up his body. How much had he told Cherri about their plans: _shit,_ how much had he told _Rosie?_ The two girls were to be their maids of honors and Charlie was overseeing the joining as the Princess of Hell. One or two of them would be bad, but for it to be all three? There would be nothing Velvet didn’t know about their plans.

“Hey, Angie.” Molly spoke softly, leaning off the desk and walking to up to her brother. She gently touched her twin’s shoulder, causing Angel to raise his head to look at her. She had a slight smile on her face and she rubbed the shoulder of his suit reassuringly. “It’ll be okay. VOX will determine who it is, and they’ll never be the wiser. We can always adjust plans just between us so that Velvet doesn’t find out anything new in the meantime.”

“Yea, yea.” Angel breathed, closing his eyes. “I just…I don’t like that she’s using one of our closest friends. I mean, I don’t like the idea of her spying on us at all, but for it to be one of the girls? That…hurts. It hurts a fucking lot. Even if it’s not their fault, we’ve shared so much with them.”

“As Molly said earlier, while it certainly feels awful, it certainly makes sense. Even if her spy was someone else to begin with, infiltrating our circle would be logical.” Alastor breathed from his seat, sighing heavily and closing his eyes as he slid down into it. Angel made his way back over to the radio demon, kneeling down and taking his lover’s hand in two of his own. Alastor opened his eyes, looking softly at the spider. “Do you really trust VOX that much? Do you trust him to help?”

“He’s the only one who can sense her hairs, so I don’t have much of a choice.” Angel sighed, looking away as he stroked little circles into Alastor’s gloves. “I don’t think he’s planning anything. If he had wanted to find her on his own, he could have by now. I haven’t done anything to stop him.”

“Are you sure he wants to find her?” Molly asked, causing Angel to turn to look up at his twin. Angel stood, releasing Alastor as he let his hair tumble around his shoulders. Molly shrugged, glancing away as she hummed. “I mean, it’s possible he could be hiding her, isn’t it? You never go with him when he’s apprehending potential puppets so he could already know where she is.”

“He may be trying to find her without telling me, but I know he hasn’t yet. I talked to him while he was under the influence the Honest Venom.” Angel smiled softly as he leaned against the side of his desk. Stolas and Octavia had really outdone themselves with the different mixes that had been able to produce in the past year and it seemed they were always coming up with new venoms for Angel to try and sell. “He wants to find her, to convince her to come back and work with me.”

“She’ll never do that.” Alastor spat, and Angel sighed, glancing over his shoulder. The radio had his hand on his bump again, looking away from the spider. “She’d kill herself and him before she’d work with you. He may have forgiven you because of your aura but I doubt that’ll work on her.”

“You’re right and I agree with you. But as good as VOX has been, I owe to him to let him at least try.” Angel smiled, looking back to Molly. She was beaming as well, as if she were proud at his attempt at kindness toward the TV demon. “If Velvet dies, VOX loses everyone he had, and well…I know what that feels like. Being alone in Hell with no one to truly turn to. If he can make her see reason, then I don’t mind doing that small favor for him and letting her live.”

“So, you’ll just forgive her too, even after what they did to me?” Angel sighed heavily at Alastor’s words, slowly turning back to the radio demon. Alastor was still refusing to look at him, although the spider could see the angry look on his love’s face. “Why don’t you spend all your time with _her_ too?”

“Alastor, you _know_ that’s not what I’m doing whe-”

“Do I?” Alastor spoke sharply, turning that narrow gaze to Angel. Angel released a deep breath, meeting Alastor’s gaze evenly as he stood to his full height. He heard as Molly backed away, slightly intimidated by the two lovers fighting. Angel felt his aura start to rise, but he quickly pulled it back, not wanting it to affect Alastor. “How should _I_ know what you do when you’re here?”

“Alastor…”

“You _do spend all your time here lately._ ” Alastor continued, throwing his hands up in the air. “It’s not like you’re wanted to fuck _me_ since we found out I was pregnant, so I guess you have to get it somewhere, _right?_ ”

“Alastor.” Angel repeated, speaking through gritted teeth as his anger flared with the radio’s implied words. Thanks to their connection, just like Alastor, the spider was also quick to anger and at times, both of their tempers would flare at the same time. Angel did his best to remain calm, not wanting things to go as they had _last time_. “I’m going to _pretend_ I didn’t just hear you say that.”

“Say what, _dear?_ That I don’t appreciate you _fu-”_

“ ** _MOLLY, LEAVE!_** ” Angel interrupted the deer, his eyes burning as he heard his sister practically run out of the office. The door slammed as Angel put the desk between himself and Alastor, hoping the furniture could keep him from doing something he would regret. Alastor’s eyes had also grown dangerous, his pupils fading to only leave the glowing red Angel was used to seeing so much lately. Why couldn’t Alastor just be a happy, docile, pregnant deer? Why did he have to be so _aggressive?_

“ _What, did I strike a nerve?_ ” Alastor replied sweetly, his smile full of malice and annoyance as he gripped his seat tightly with his hands. Angel took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment as he severed their connection, completely closing Alastor out of his mind and emotions. He opened his eyes to see Alastor looking at him slightly surprised, although still clearly angry.

“ _If_ I wanted to fuck VOX, I would.” Angel sneered, pushing himself up from his desk. He enjoyed the dangerous look that flashed through his fiancé’s eyes and Angel couldn’t help but chuckle. “Honestly, VOX probably has _earned_ it at this point. But I haven’t and I never will.

“ _Because,_ ” Angel continued, lifting his desk and tossing it to the side as he made his way to Alastor. The radio looked after the thrown furniture until Angel slid his finger under his fiancé’s chin, returning those glowing red eyes to his face. The spider leaned close, summoning their green and pink chains as he reopened their connection, letting all of his carefully hidden anger toward the TV demon flow into Alastor. “ _The day I slide my cock in that sorry excuse for a demon is the day I finally kill him._ ”

Angel released Alastor, almost stroking the radio’s face as he pulled back. He looked back down to see Alastor’s eyes return to normal, a more playful grin replacing his angry one. Alastor turned his head coyly, stroking his neck as he moaned softly.

“ _Ah, Angel, you really know how to talk dirty to me._ ” Angel chuckled as he leaned back over his love, placing his hands on the back of Alastor’s chair and he used his lower set to caress the growing bump in Alastor’s midsection. He kissed the radio demon deeply, running his hands all over his fiancé’s midsection. Inside Alastor, growing and maturing were their children, their amazing little miracles. His eyes grew soft as he pulled back from the kiss, finally kneeling down to place another kiss on Alastor’s stomach. _Their beautiful, wonderful twins_ and Angel would do whatever it took to protect them and Alastor.

“I won’t let her hurt you.” Angel whispered, talking to the growing embryos as much as he was talking to the radio. He looked up to see Alastor smiling down at him, almost if he had never been angry. Angel closed his eyes, smiling as he hummed. Mood swings were a bitch. “ _Never again_ , my love. Don’t ever doubt that, Alastor.”

“I know, Anthony.” The radio demon sighed, cupping his lover’s face with his hands. He gently kissed the spider’s forehead, and Angel could feel all the love in Alastor’s soft kiss. “I’m sorry Anthony. I just miss you.”

“Well, you won’t have to anymore, because you and the twins will always be with me unless I’m filming.” Angel chuckled as he stood back up, pulling Alastor to his feet as well. He wrapped his arms around Alastor tightly, leaning down to kiss his love again. He really did miss the days where he could spend all his time with the deer and a part of him wished he had never taken over as Overlord. However, Angel _knew_ he made the right choice, because now he had the power he needed to protect the most important thing in his life. “And if you’re really that horny, you could have just asked.”

“I wanted _you_ to approach _me_.” Alastor huffed, a blush quickly spreading across his cheeks as Angel laughed. He stroked the radio gently, reaching around to stroke his hidden deer tail. Alastor shivered with the action, leaning more into Angel as the spider continued petting him. “I wanted to know you still found me attractive.”

“ _Oh, I find you **more** than attractive._” Angel whispered, letting his voice caress Alastor’s skin as he spoke directly into his love’s neck. He began planting little kisses, nipping and biting as he did so. Alastor clung to him tightly and Angel chuckled, lifting the deer demon from the floor and carrying him over to his oversized couch. He carefully laid Alastor down, quickly climbing on top of him as he slid his hands under the green dress. He stroked his hands all along Alastor’s skin, causing the radio demon to moan loudly with his assault. Angel chuckled, leaning down close to Alastor’s face. He released his aura, letting the feeling of warmth and lust wash over them both.

“ _Let me show you._ ”


	9. Not the Outcome We Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor rests in his room while Angel puts his plan into action.

Alastor sulked as he sat in his room, looking up the ceiling as he tried to ignore the kicks from the twins. Anthony had _insisted_ that the radio demon remain in the room today, far way from any of their suspects and safe in case Velvet tried to retaliate. He had argued heavily against it, insisting that he was an Overlord too and not some weak demon just because he was pregnant, but Anthony had been adamant. He threatened to tie Alastor up if he refused to agree and so here Alastor was, still mumbling under his breath about his fiancé’s lack of faith in him.

Anthony had finally managed to find a day when he could get Rosie, Cherri and Vox all to the Hotel at the same time, naturally with the girls unaware that the TV demon would be showing. Cherri had become more than elusive lately, turning down almost every chance to hang out with the spider or to even help plan the wedding. Her behavior had made Alastor more than suspicious, as she had previously complained of _wanting_ to spend more time with Anthony, but Anthony had been quick to remind him that whomever Velvet was controlling would have no idea the doll was behind it and that there must be another reason for Cherri’s elusiveness. On the other side of things, Rosie and Mimzy were always more than delighted to be at the hotel, the two demonesses spending quite of bit of time with Nadine and fawning over Alastor’s growing belly. Anthony had wanted to keep them away from Alastor, all things considered, but the pair could never find a good excuse to keep the pair away from the radio demon.

“At least it ends today, if that TV is telling the truth.” Alastor spat into the empty space, rolling onto his side as he stroked his large belly. How could they really trust what the TV demon said: for all they knew, VOX could be lying to Anthony and was merely trying to make the new Overlord vulnerable so that he _and_ Velvet could attack him. Alastor began to fume at the thought, tapping his belly angrily. His anger faded almost immediately however, as he felt two distinct taps mimic his own. The radio demon smiled, repeating the action and chuckling softly as the twins tapped back.

He had ballooned up quite a bit in the past month and he had to admit, it was getting quickly difficult to move around with his growing midsection. He had adopted what his mother and Charlie called the “pregnancy walk” and Alastor found that it proved to be quite a nuisance when he wanted to sit at his desk and work. Even Lois had voiced surprise at the rapid growth and suggested that the twins might be born sooner than he originally calculated, especially if they were “more spider than deer.” Alastor wasn’t quite sure what the snarky void demon had meant by that and Lois had not been inclined to elaborate, merely moving on with the visit as if he had never said anything.

“C’mon girls, give momma a break~” Alastor cooed, stroking his belly gently as he felt the twins move under his hand. Anthony had been ecstatic to learn that both twins were girls and although Alastor had wished for a least one boy, he was more than happy with daughters as well. After all, regardless of gender, they were going to be his beautiful children with the love of his afterlife, and that made them more than special. They still hadn’t settled on names yet, but Alastor already couldn’t wait to hold them in his arms and shower them with love.

Alastor looked up from his belly as Fat Nuggets hopped on the bed, nuzzling Alastor’s hand where it sat on the bump. The radio demon removed the obstacle, allowing the pig to snuggle against him, settling on the bed next to the baby bump. The radio demon smiled softly as he reached to pet the pig, earning himself a soft squeal of contentment. Alastor sighed as his thoughts returned to Anthony and he looked up to glance at the clock.

“They’ll be here soon…” Alastor whispered to himself, closing his eyes. Cherri and Rosie, along with Molly and Arackniss were to arrive in order to try on the wedding attire that Anthony had commissioned a well-known designer to make for them. The designer was also creating the pair’s wedding dresses, but as Alastor was still growing and they had no idea how big he would be for the wedding, his dress suit was on hold for now.

While the party was trying on their clothing and remarking any needed adjustments, Vox would arrive, under the pretense that he had urgent news for Anthony that couldn’t wait. The spider had planned for both Rosie and Cherri to try on their dresses at the same time, giving VOX the perfect excuse to brush by both of them in an attempt to reach Anthony. This was _supposed_ to allow Vox to determine and sever the connection without either of them knowing, which he would then tell Anthony who it was once they were alone, as well as where the hair led back to.

Alastor smiled, opening his eyes as he traced little patterns into the bed. Anthony, under Alastor’s insistence, had used another Truth Venom on VOX to get the demon to confess that he _could_ determine where Velvet was hiding from severing the connection and that he had intended to approach Velvet alone before telling Anthony about it. This was enough to prove to Alastor that the TV couldn’t be trusted, but Anthony waved it off, saying he already had considered VOX would try something like that and didn’t care. Once again, Anthony showed how well he concealed his anger, revealing that if he were present while VOX tried to convince Velvet, he probably would kill her without a second thought. No, his love _agreed_ that the TV demon should go alone and if he couldn’t talk her down, well, Angel would be waiting nearby to make sure she couldn’t find another hiding spot once VOX left.

‘ _Everything’s in place, Al._ ’ The radio demon sighed happily as the spider’s voice drifted through his mind and he close his eyes again, focusing on the gentle fog that clouded his mind as Anthony spoke. ‘ _How are ya feeling? The twins giving you trouble?_ ’

‘ _I’m fine, Anthony. The twins were moving around, but I’m laying down now._ ’

‘ _Quite the active pair, huh?_ ’ Angel chuckled and Alastor giggled as well, absently rubbing his belly again. The twins were beginning to settle down, their movements and reactions growing slow and far apart. Alastor knew they were falling asleep and he yawned himself, unable to help the effect their sleep had on him.

‘ _Well, they are **your** children, Anthony. I would expect no less._’ The radio demon hummed, rubbing smooth circles against his bump while enjoying the spider’s voice as Anthony laughed. ‘ _I wish you were up here with us._ ’

‘ _I wish I was there to. But you know, gotta take care of business first._ ’ Angel sighed, and Alastor could still feel his unease and worry. The radio did his best to swallow his own, focusing on sending his love and support through their connection. He smiled as he felt Anthony do the same and he giggled again with delight. ‘ _When everything is done here, I’ll come up and hold all three of you for the rest of the afternoon. How does that sound?_ ’

‘ _It sounds delightful, although we may be asleep._ ’ The radio demon yawned, still absently rubbing his now still midsection. Anthony chuckled again, his voice soft even as it drifted through Alastor’s mind.

‘ _I’ll try not to wake ya then. Get some good sleep, Smiles._ ’ Alastor heard as Angel blew a kiss for him and the radio demon reached out his hand as if to catch the invisible gesture of love. He pulled the hand to his chest, snuggling it against himself as he settled to sleep the soft hand against his chest. Alastor drifted into dark dreams, something the radio demon was used too, as he rarely dreamed of much other than darkness. At times, he would relive old memories, but usually he drifted amongst a sea of living black, and Alastor preferred it that way. He couldn’t be disappointed in his dreams not coming true is he never had any to begin with.

And so the radio demon dreamt and slept.

Until a scream from below interrupted his rest.


	10. Never Saw it Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No...Not...Not Rosie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW CHARACTER DEATH!

Alastor immediately leapt from the bed, the movement somewhat slowed by his swollen belly and Fat Nuggets, who quickly moved out of the radio demon’s way. More screams joined the first, and Alastor was able to recognize one of the screams as Molly. The radio demon did his best to shake off the sleep as he threw open the door to the bedroom, sinking into his shadow as he zipped downstairs. As soon as he reached the lobby, he rose from the ground, quickly walking to the drawing room where the fittings were being held. He threw open the doors, ready to protect Angel and his sister from whatever threat had shown its face.

Nothing could have prepared Alastor for what he saw in the drawing room.

Mimzy was standing near the bay window holding an Angel sword, dark red and black hair radiating in the air around her as her dark eyes glared at the other occupants. Wrapped up in the hair was Molly, the angelic spider now knocked out and limp in her bondages. Cherri and Arackniss were being shielded by Pentious, who seemed to have been injured protecting the pair from Velvet’s attack. Vox, Charlie and Angel were kneeling together, holding a heavily injured Rosie.

“R-R-ro-” Alastor’s couldn’t help the skip in his voice as he saw the damage that had been done to his friend. Rosie’s red wedding dress was ruined, ripped to mere ribbons and the demoness was missing most of the left side of her body from the shoulder down. Vox and Charlie were attempting to use the remains of the dress to stop her bleeding, but even Alastor knew that from an Angel weapon, it was pointless. Without Husk’s poison to counteract it, the Holy aura would continue to wreck the Overlord’s body, eventually killing her.

“ _Oh, there you are Alastor._ ” The radio demon quickly looked up as the doll demon’s hair began to fly toward him and the radio quickly summoned his tentacles to intercept them. Angel also moved in the same instance, moving to stand in front of his pregnant fiancé as he growled in his demon form. Mimzy laughed in Velvet’s voice, her eyes changing to mimic the doll’s. “ _You were the one I actually was hoping to grab, but Angel was a **bit** smarter than I was hoping. Hiding you away upstairs and having Vox come to sniff me out was a good plan. But ultimatly pointless._”

“Leave…my Mimzy…” Rosie’s called out with her hoarse voice, weakly raising her hand toward her lover. Velvet chucked, stroking the blade as she forced Mimzy to cut herself with the Angelic weapon and from the pain that flashed across the demoness’ face, Alastor knew Mimzy was still alive. Still alive and only able to watch helplessly as her body was used to hurt those she cared about.

“ _You were so useful Rosie, so willing to sell out Alastor and Angel to protect your sweet Mimzy from me. And Poor girl, she never realized the sacrifice you were making for her._ ” Velvet chuckled, gently touching the tears on her cheek as Mimzy cried, and Alastor felt anger swelling in his cheek. Not at Rosie, no: if their positions had been reversed, he would have done the same to her without hesitation to protect Angel. No, all of the radio demon’s rage was focused on Velvet, who dared to use Rosie’s love for her partner against her, who now dared to use Mimzy to kill her partner. “ _To think it was all for **nothing**._”

“ ** _Give them back._** ” Angel hissed, returning the Doll’s attention to him and Velvet laughed, using her hair to hold the blade to Molly’s throat. Charlie growled as Angel struggled to keep from moving, and Alastor could feel his fiancé’s fear and rage. Charlie had fully transformed into her demon form as well, holding her white blade in her hand as she struggled to find an opening to save Molly. Velvet laughed again, dropping the blade as she used Mimzy’s hand to stroke Molly’s unconscious face.

“ _But why? Especially when she’s the perfect bait to lure you to me. Mimzy is good but she’s no Overlord. She’s just too weak to kill you._ ” Velvet sighed and Alastor motioned his tentacles forward as he watched the doll pout Mimzy’s lips in disappointment. He would not, _he could not_ tolerate her using his friend any longer and it was only watching the blade begin to slice Molly’s dress that made the radio demon pause. His tentacles were inches from grabbing the demoness, and Velvet smirked, the blade aimed directly at the spider’s heart. “ _Fufufu, who do you think is faster Alastor? You or me? Are you willing to take that bet with your sister-in-law’s life?_ ”

“What do you want, Velvet?” Alastor hissed, unable to convince himself to withdraw his dark appendages, but also unable to reach any further. He was faster, _he was sure of it,_ but he couldn’t convince himself to risk Angel’s family. He didn’t want to be responsible for Molly’s death if he was wrong.

“ _Angel. I want him to suffer the way he made me suffer. He’s the reason Val is dead, he took Voxxy away from me!_ ” Velvet screamed, Mimzy’s voice echoing through the room and shattering the glass. Angel quickly shielded Alastor as the mirror closest to them shattered and the radio demon felt a wave of heat as Charlie protected Rosie and Vox. When they all looked up again, Mimzy was turning to leap out the broken window, Molly still trapped in the doll demon’s hair. The demoness paused before leaping down, snarling as she met both Alastor and Angel’s gaze. “ _Your darling Rosie can tell you where to find me. But I’d hurry, Sweet Molly might be gone if you wait too long._ ”

Alastor couldn’t help as he finally lunged forward, but Mimzy and Molly were gone, Velvet cocooning them in the hair as she whisked the girls away. Alastor’s could feel the twins waking up as they began to kick, but his heart pounded in his chest with fear and rage. That doll, _that fucking Doll had Mimzy, Molly, had wounded…_

 _“Al…Alastor…”_ The radio demon pushed himself out of Angel’s arms as Rosie breathed his name and he rushed to his friend’s side, quickly dropping to the floor to hold her hand. As the demoness turned to face him, he saw that her face had also been injured and from the white that was beginning to take over her black eyes, he knew the Holy was close to killing the Overlord. “ _I’m..sor…sorry. I…_ ”

“Hush, Rosie. It’s fine. You’re going to be fine.” Alastor struggled to hold back the tears as he squeezed her hand, trying to smile down at his friend. Rosie’s scoff quickly turned into a pained grunt and he released her as she pulled her hand away to touch his belly. Her expression was soft as she stroked the baby bump, humming softly as Alastor shook his head. No, he couldn’t lose Rosie. Not her.

“ _I…would have loved….to see them._ ”

“You will. You will, Rosie. Husk will be back any minute.”

“ _Al….we…both know I’m done. Husk’s fix…it’s too late for me now. Too…much damage._ ” Rosie smiled with the uninjured half of her face and Alastor lost his fight with his tears, pulling his injured friend into his lap as gently as he could as she laid her head against the bump. Rosie closed her eyes as she felt the twin’s kick, a happy sigh following from her lips. “ _Velvet…she…had all of us tied to her hair. Mimzy…and I…Cherri. She…moved…into Cherri’s old place once she left. She…withdrew her hair from her._ ”

“Cherri’s old place?” Alastor looked up as he heard Angel’s voice, both turning to look at the cyclops. Arackniss held her closer against him as Pentious hissed at them, still protecting the other two. The snake demon was bleeding from wounds of his own, but the look in his eyes spoke of his determination to protect Cherri. “When did you move?”

“When…” But Cherri’s voice trailed off as she frowned, refusing to meet her friend’s gaze. Rosie groaned again, returning the radio demon’s attention to her.

“ _Al….is not the only one…expecting._ ” Rosie sighed and Alastor couldn’t help his surprise as he looked back over the Cherri. The cyclops had her face buried in her hands, a bright blush spreading across her cheeks as Angel turned to glare at Pentious.

“ _YOU SNAKE BASTARD KNOCKED UP MY-_ ”

“Shut up, Anthony, they’re mine.” Arackniss interrupted, and if not for the dire situation they were in, Alastor would have been unable to resist laughing at the utter surprise that crossed Angel’s face. His fiancé was frozen in shock as he slowly turned to look at his brother and Arackniss huffed as he held Cherri. “We were waitin’ to tell ya since ya didn’t know that I was also with this bastard, but yeah, I knocked her up. We all moved in with Pentious once we found out, ‘cause Rosie told us about Velvet’s hair on her.”

“So, Velvet used her hair to get Cherri to leave, then used it as an excuse to be closer to Rosie’s emporium, since she wanted to keep using Rosie and Mimzy as puppets.” Charlie growled and Alastor turned to the fuming princess. Charlie had yet to release her demon form, just like Angel, and she turned soft eyes down to the dying Overlord. Charlie placed her sword on the ground as she gently touched Rosie’s bleeding side, tears beginning in her eyes. “I’m so sorry Rosie. This is my fault; I should have killed Velvet when I had the chance.”

“ _Just…save…Mims. She’s not dead…yet. She…barely alive…but…_ ” Rosie begged, closing her eyes again as she leaned against Alastor. Alastor’s chest began to ache more as she breathed heavily in his lap, struggling to speak. “ _Ple…please…. don’t let….mim….my…_ ”

“I’ll save her, Rosie. I won’t let Velvet kill her or Molly.” Charlie swore and Alastor lifted Rosie’s head to his chest as she began to cry with relief. He could _feel_ her fading away, and he was helpless to stop it as Rosie’s hand fell to the floor, her once beautiful red dress soaked with her own black blood. Helpless as he felt her heartbeat grow slower and slower until her chest was silent.

Alastor, the Overlord of Evil and one of the most feared demons in hell, was powerless as one of his oldest and longest friends died in his arms.


	11. Time to end This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is determined to let no others die from her mistake

Charlie watched as Alastor gently laid Rosie’s body on the floor, struggling to stand with his growing bump. Alastor’s sadness and anger was palpable in the dark aura that filled the air around him and the princess as unsurprised when she saw that his eyes were glowing a dangerous red. His antlers grew on his head, obviously making it difficult for the radio demon to move as he turned, looking to the shattered glass. Charlie watched cautiously as Alastor shook with rage: she knew what he was going to say and she also knew Angel was _not_ going to agree.

“ _Anthony, let’s go._ ” Alastor hissed, summoning his mic as he began towards the broken window. Charlie and Angel reached out to the radio demon at the same time, but the spider was faster, stopping his fiancé as Charlie withdrew. She remained ready to reach out, wary of the scowl on Angel’s face as he turned the radio demon to face him.

“No, Alastor. You’re staying here. Me and Charlie can handle Velvet.” Charlie flinched as she felt Alastor’s rage, but the spider seemed determined, his lustful aura beginning to fill the room as he also lost control. With both of their rage, pain and fear, their bond made the pair a liability and the princess readied herself to intervene if necessary. She knew from their last fight, if left to their own devices, Angel and Alastor could easily harm if not kill the three who weren’t Overlords. Pentious was still shielding his charges, but Charlie could see that his wounds were beginning to affect him. “She wanted you and the twins, and I don’t plan to just hand you over.”

“ _I listened to you earlier when you wanted me to stay away, and now my best friend is dead and my other friend’s life is in danger._ ” Alastor hissed, and Charlie flinched with his words, chancing a glance to Vox as he moved beside her. The TV demon seemed just as worried as the princess, static crackling from his hands as they waited to see what would happen. “ _I **will not** stay behind and risk Mimzy’s life._”

“ _And I **will not** hand you over to that **BITCH!**_ ” Angel shouted, his aura now completely filling the drawing room. Vox, Pentious, Cherri and Arackniss were immediately dropped, moaning as they struggled to fight the desire to rip out of their clothing and touch themselves. Charlie shook her head as the intense lust filled her body, managing to keep her eyes locked on the Overlords as she finally moved toward them. There was no sense in waiting any longer: if she was going to stop them, it had to be _now._ “ _I **will not**_ _risk you or the twins!_ ”

“ _I am **not** some weaking demon just because I’m with child, Anthony. I am an **Overlord,** and I have been one much longer than **you.**_ ” Alastor hissed just as Charlie reached them, forcing herself between the lovers. Both Angel and Alastor looked ready to rip out each other’s throats, but Charlie knew this kind of fight well. It was one she often had with Vaggie regarding her safety and that of her wife’s and she took a deep breath as she looked up first to Angel.

“Angel, I understand that you don’t want to take Alastor and while yes, it’s a risk, he has a right to come.” Charlie met the spider’s eyes evenly even as he growled at her, his dark pink eyes narrowing. The princess met his glare evenly, doing her best to remind him _who_ she was. _What she was._ She felt his aura withdraw slightly as their eyes met, causing the princess to sigh quietly with relief. “He’s an Overlord too and Mimzy’s friend. Besides, bringing him is safer than leaving him here. Nothing is to say all of Velvet’s hair is gone.”

“It is, for now.” Vox added, struggling to his feet as he fought the aura, stepping closer to the trio. Charlie nodded at the TV Overlord as he slowly approached them, the princess turning to look down at Alastor. “But nothing’s stopping her from reaching out again once you leave.”

“Exactly, but Alastor, if you come, so does Vox.” Charlie added, narrowing her eyes at the scowl the radio demon gave her. “I’m not saying you can’t handle yourself, but you _are_ at a disadvantage. You can’t risk getting hurt _at all because_ any damage to you could hurt the twins.”

“ _I-_ ”

“ _YOU_ are reckless when you fight, which is why you always come away with injuries. You’ll have to focus on defending yourself.” Charlie interrupted, narrowing her eyes at the radio. “Me and Angel can’t protect you if we’re fighting Velvet _and_ trying to save Mimzy. And if she manages to get you with her hair, it’s over. Vox is the only one who can detect her hair, so wherever you go, he goes.”

“But-” Vox finally reached the trio, clearly still struggling against Angel’s lustful aura. Charlie turned away from the painful look on the TV’s face, sighing heavily as he spoke. “I…I can’t-”

“I know you wanted to save Velvet, Vox.” Angel sighed, releasing his demon form as he finally calmed down, shrinking in his wedding outfit as he interrupted the TV demon. The princess heard as Pentious, Arackniss and Cherri breathed a sigh of relief as the aura left them, releasing them from its intense effects. Charlie turned back to see the conflicted look on the Overlord’s face and for a moment, she felt sorry for him. They were asking Vox to help them kill the only person he had left in his life besides Angel, and Charlie couldn’t even begin to imagine how that felt. “But there is _no_ saving her. She’s made it clear where she stands.”

Alastor turned to glare at the TV demon as Vox remained silent, looking away from the trio of Overlords. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and full of tears.

“As you wish, Angel. I’ll protect Alastor from Velvet’s hair while you and the princess…deal with her.” He choked, keeping his screen away from the three. Charlie sighed heavily, also releasing her demonic form as she stepped away from the couple. The princess glanced back down to Rosie’s body, which was starting to crack and break down from the Holy aura. It was too late for any of them to touch her, as the aura would harm them too and the princess took a deep breath as she knelt next to the body.

“No one blames you, Charlie.” The princess glanced back as she heard the spider’s voice and she was surprised to see the soft look in Angel’s eyes. Charlie turned away, unable to meet that gaze as tears filled her own eyes. _It was her fault_ : she had the chance to kill Velvet, to rid themselves of this nuance, but she didn’t. She let her desire to make Velvet suffer override what she knew was the right thing to do, and the doll had escaped before they could finish her off. _No,_ no matter how you looked at it, Rosie’s death was on her shoulders, as would be Molly’s and Mimzy’s if they failed to save them.

“Rosie, I’m sorry I never got to know you better. I’m sorry that none of us noticed your pain.” Charlie whispered, summoning her flames to burn the body. Ashes were better than the state the aura would leave her body in, and the princess closed her eyes as she heard the other occupants in the room move to stand behind her. This was the closest to a funeral they could give the demoness, and everyone remained silent as the princess spoke again. “You did your best to protect those you could, making the best out of the horrible position you were put in. You warned Cherri to save her unborn child, just as you left the note for Vox to find, alerting Angel to Velvet’s treachery. You forced Velvet out of hiding, even though it cost you everything you were hoping to protect.

“You may have betrayed your closest friends to save Mimzy, but when it mattered, you sacrificed yourself for those same friends. You took the swing meant for Angel, saving him from that devasting blow. You tried to save Molly, despite the pain you were in.” Tears began to fall from the princess’ eyes, hissing as they fell on the flames. She could hear Alastor’s sobs of surprise as she spoke, the radio demon learning the truth of what had happened when Velvet took control of Mimzy. If not for the demoness, it would have been Angel they were burning, leaving Alastor all alone. “We will honor those sacrifices and save both the one you cared so much about, and the one you gave your afterlife for.”

“ _Buona notte, Rosie._ ” Angel whispered and Charlie glanced back to see Angel holding Alastor into his chest as the radio demon cried, once again shedding tears for his dear friend. The others were watching solemnly, Pentious and Arackniss hugging Cherri as she sobbed. Her hand rested on her stomach, and she leaned into Pentious more as he attempted to sooth her, sharing a glance with Arackniss. Vox looked away, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze as the couples cried, cried for the friend who had given it all so they didn’t have to. Charlie turned back as her flames faded away and she carefully piled the ash together, standing away so Alastor could come forward.

The radio demon released his fiancé, carefully kneeling to take Charlie’s place next to the ashes. Alastor manifested a beautiful urn, decorated with beautiful black and red flowers as he scooped the remains inside. He hugged the container close to his chest, resting on his belly as he silently shed tears for his friend. Charlie looked up as she heard the front door to the Hotel open, hearing as Vaggie, Husk and Niffty returned. Angel had sent them out to protect them in case anything happened and Charlie’s eyes met her wife’s as they stepped into the door of the drawing room.

“Angel, where’s Mims and Rose?” Niffty asked innocently and Charlie shook her head, her teary eyes locked with Vaggie. The moth’s eyes widened in understanding as Alastor stood with the urn, and Vaggie quickly ushered the cat and cyclops away as Cherri and her lovers left the room with them. Charlie took a deep breath as she looked to each of the men in turn, seeing the resolve in each of their eyes.

“We…need to get going.” The princess breathed, turning to look out the shattered bay window. “Velvet isn’t going to wait forever.”

“Let’s go.” Alastor agreed, placing the urn on the ground where Rosie had lain before accepting Angel’s help to stand up straight again. He sighed heavily as he held his bulging belly, opening his eyes with red determination as Charlie smiled. She heard the familiar snap as Angel opened a pink portal, ready to take them to Cherri’s old apartment. As the princess led the group, she took a deep breath, ready to fix her mistake and ensure no one else died from it.


	12. Angel with A shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to end this nightmare.  
> No matter what.

Angel frowned as the group stepped out of the portal, entering the cyclops’ old apartment, a space he had once known so well. Cherri’s place had been a safe haven for the spider before being invited to Charlie’s hotel and to see it warped and destroyed in the way it was made his heart ache. The space look like it had been abandoned for years, not the few months Cherri had been moved out. Dust and cobwebs hung on every inch of the space, although Angel didn’t doubt some were hairs in disguise, and cracks ran through the walls, allowing Angel to see the foundational beams in the walls.

“Fufu, not too smart I see.” Angel growled as Velvet’s voice echoed from down the hall in front of them. Charlie growled as they heard the doll’s voice and the princess started toward the sounds, Angel following behind as Alastor fell behind him. The hallway was way longer than the spider remembered and Angel growled as it hit him.

“She’s warped the space. Be careful, her hair is everywhere here.” Vox whispered from the rear, a bold of electricity flying by the trio as Vox destroyed a hair that was snaking toward him along the wall. Velvet let out a cry of frustration and Angel’s fingers flexed as the door at the end of the hall finally came into sight, and Charlie stomped her heel, a flash of hellfire flying toward the obstacle. The door was obliterated in mere seconds, and the Overlord and Princess stepped into the room, sword and guns in hand.

Velvet was lounging on a couch, Mimzy and Molly both strung up in her hair above the doll as several other demons lounged motionless at the base of her couch. Molly’s wings had shrunk significantly, and Angel felt his heart pound with fear and worry as he saw something move under her skin. The doll’s hair was penetrating the girls’ and Angel growled, fighting the desire to fire a shot at Velvet where she sat. Velvet was slowly killing the girls, trying to make both Mimzy and Molly into proper dolls like the demons at her feet.

“Bringing Alastor and Voxxy right to me, I suppose you _do_ like me Angel.” Velvet chuckled, and the Overlord growled, his aura slamming into the doll on her couch. Velvet didn’t even try to resist, moaning as she slid her hands along her body, lowering the two demonesses until they laid lifelessly on the couch beside her. “Ooooo, this feels so much better than the last time, Angie! You’ve gotten _much better_ at controlling it.”

“ _Let them go, Velvet._ ” Angel finally growled, watching as more Hellfire danced across the floor as Charlie destroyed strands of hair that were approaching the group and Velvet dropped her act. Her puppets began to slowly rise from her feet, swaying as the doll growled at Angel with her dark red eyes. The spider also slipped into his demonic form, summoning more guns to each of his six hands, watching as the dead demon dolls began to rise from the floor.

“You took away the only two people who mattered to me.” She growled, grabbing Molly as she stroked the spider’s face, slowly moving her hair from her eyes. Angel’s body immediately reacted, firing a shot that was easily deflected by one of the puppets and the flash of static behind him told the Overlord that Alastor shared his anger. Velvet giggled, her hair snaking more into Molly’s skin. “I’ll repay that _tenfold._ ”

“ ** _Velvet!_** ” Angel barely had time to react as Alastor’s shadow rushed forward and the spider was forced into action, quickly shooting the dolls that leapt at him and Charlie, angel weapons in each of the demons’ hands. The spider’s shots were enough to pause the dead demons and the princess’ flames finished off poor dolls as Vox’s electricity rippled in the air behind them, protecting Alastor from Velvet’s hair. All the dolls chuckled with Velvet’s voice, brandishing their various angel weapons as the doll growled on her couch.

“ _You were just starting to open up to me, Voxxy._ ” She whined, Angel being forced to dodge as one of the demons lunged at him with a spear, stepping on the dolls back as he fired a shot into its skull, destroying the doll’s head. He glanced up just as Charlie stopped another with her sword, forcing the flying creature back as she attempted to burn the doll with her flames. Angel’s shot caught the demon’s wings and the princess chuckled as she finally turned the creature to ashes. “ _Why, why did you choose that spider over **ME?!**_ ”

“Someone had to replace Val, Velvet!” Vox cried and Angel was forced to close his eyes as he shot the next demon, feeling as the blood splashed into his hair. The spider took a moment to pull his hair up as he shot the demon at his feet again, pulling his hair into a high bun as he unloaded the clip. “Angel is better suited than me, he is-”

“ ** _HE’S THE REASON VAL IS DEAD!_** ” Velvet screamed and Angel watched with horror as Molly’s body was launched at him, barely managing to block the sword in his twin’s hands. Angel heard the grunt from Charlie as she blocked Mimzy, the Velvet’s voice laughing manically from the short demoness. Angel’s attention was brought back to his sister as he heard her soft gasp of pain, and his eyes began to fill with tears as his eyes met hers. The pain in Molly’s face indicated how much Velvet was destroying her, and Angel’s heart pounded in his chest.

“ _An…Anthony…_ ” Molly’s voice was hoarse and quiet as Velvet pulled her back, forcing the spider to stand as she pointed the blade at her brother. “ _I…I can’t control…_ ”

“Don’t worry, Molls.” Angel promised, firing a shot toward Mimzy’s blade and forcing the demoness to retreat, giving Charlie a momentary opening to move toward Velvet. The princess moved faster than Angel could follow, looking like nothing more than a flash of fire as she ran toward the couch. Angel was forced to look away as Molly was launched at him again, and the Overlord hissed as the angel blade caught his wrist, setting his blood on fire as he blocked his sister’s lunge. Angel quickly slammed his elbow into the back of Molly’s neck, stepping on his sister as she fell to the ground. “I’m sorry, we’ll end this quickly Sis.”

“ _Like Hell you will._ ” Velvet growled, using her hair to lift her torso from the couch as she attempted to pull both Mimzy and Molly back to her side. Angel dug his foot in more as he felt Molly slide under his feet, and Velvet glared at him, jerking her hand more. Molly screamed her pain as some of the hairs were ripped out of her skin, but Angel refused to lift his foot as he fired a shot at the doll.

Velvet motioned for another doll to protect her, but Charlie stopped his, quickly engulfing the doll in blaze of Hellfire. The Doll Overlord screamed her frustration again as Charlie laughed, quickly destroying all of the remaining dolls on the floor, burning the dead demons to ash. Angel dug his heel into Molly more, forcing more of Velvet’s hair to tear from her skin. The _bitch_ would _not_ take his sister.

“ _No, no, no, **NO NO NO!**_ ” Velvet screamed, Mimzy lunging forward to where Alastor and Vox stood. Angel turned, seeing that neither Vox or Alastor could see the approaching demoness, the pair of Overlords battling Velvet’s hair as she attempted to capture both of them. Charlie moved to intercept Mimzy, but Velvet suddenly stopped this, launching herself at Charlie as she knocked the princess to the floor with her torso. Angel leapt off his sister, time seeming to slow around him as he rushed toward Alastor. Fear kept him from calling out as he saw Mimzy’s blade pointed to Alastor’s midsection, to the twins. _His Twins. Their Twins. No one would-_

“ _ANGEL!_ ” Angel barely registered hearing Charlie’s voice as he grabbed Alastor, his blood and body set ablaze as Mimzy’s blade was buried deep into his back. He watched as Alastor’s eyes grew wide with his horror as more blades were plunged into the spider, Velvet using her hair to pick up the discarded weapons from her other dolls. Fire, pain like Angel had never felt before filled his body, but he smiled down at his fiancé, dropping his guns as he lost control of his hands. Blood poured from his wounds, soaking his fur as Angel fought to keep standing, to protect his love from the doll’s fury.

“ _I…promised…_ ” Angel managed, the Holy burning the Overlord from the inside as Angel felt his bun fall, the long hair tumbling over his shoulders again. Black tears were pouring from Alastor’s eyes and the spider fought to raise one of his hands, gently touching his lovers face. “ _Never…again…Al…_ ”

“ ** _ANTHONY!!_** ” The spider barely heard the radio demon saying his name as he fell to the floor, his world becoming a sea of black.


	13. Heaven won't take me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel?!  
> Angel!

When Angel came too, all he felt was surprise.

Alastor was leaning over him, the Overlord’s black tears soaking Angel’s already blood soaked fur as they dripped from his glowing green eyes. The heavy bags under the radio demon’s eyes indicated his exhaustion from the overuse of his magic and Angel attempted to sit up, before realizing he couldn’t move his body.

“Don’t move, Angie.” Angel quickly turned his head, seeing Molly was kneeling next to him as well, holding her damaged body. His twin did her best to smile at him, her white wings back to their full size as she shielded Angel from whatever was behind her. “You’re still weak.”

“Mo-”

“No…speaking either…Anthony.” Angel turned back to look at Alastor, the Overlord breathing heavily as he placed one of his hands over his face, and Angel realized that the radio demon had removed his gloves. “Still need more time…to save you.”

“Sa..ve?”

“Yes, Angie. Alastor brought you back.” Molly smiled, her voice and eyes full of tears as a gust of wind made the feathers in her wings move. Angel was confused as to what Molly was shielding him from and he couldn’t resist as he tried to sit up again. This time Angel was slammed back into the floor by Alastor’s tentacles and he watched wide-eyed as those green eyes glared down at him.

“ ** _Don’t move Anthony, until I’m done. I…_** ” More tears dripped down onto the spider’s fur and Angel felt his heart breaking as he saw the pained look on his fiancé’s face. “ ** _I can’t lose you again._** ”

“A-”

“Shhh, Angie. I know you’re confused, but…you died. Alastor is bringing you back.” Molly sighed, snaking one of her hands into Angel’s, squeezing his limp fingers tightly. Angel could see the tears she was trying to hold back as she flinched, more winds whistling through her feathers. “I…should tell you what happened.

“After you collapsed, Alastor and Charlie…lost it, for lack of a better word. Neither of them were recognizable as they…attacked Velvet.” Molly sighed, rubbing her one of her arms with her free hand. “Velvet…was forced to release me and Mimzy as dolls, in her attempt to flee. The apartment…basically doesn’t exist anymore. We’re sitting on the floor of what’s left.

“I’m protecting you from the daylight, Alastor says it could undo the magic if it touches you before it’s done.” Angel turned to look back at Alastor, who was still looking at the spider with the green glow in his eyes. It was now that Angel noticed the body on the ground behind the radio demon and his eyes widen as he recognized the stout form.

“Mi-Mim…”

“Gave her life for yours.” Molly finished, now freely crying as her wings rustled again from the wind. “After Velvet was….dealt with, Alastor was determined to save you. He said he could do it with magic, but he would need to use someone else’s life to trade for yours. He was going to use one of the twins but…”

“Molly and Mimzy insisted I use theirs.” Alastor sighed, closing his eyes as he finally spoke again. “I refused. I couldn’t kill your sister, and Rosie…wanted Mims to live.”

“Mimzy insisted. She was already dying from how much Velvet had used her, whereas I still had a good chance to live.” Molly choked, covering her mouth as she continued crying. Angel felt tears start in his own eyes as he looked back to Mimzy’s still body behind Alastor, the demoness’ face serene and calm with the smile on her face. “She said…she didn’t want to be without Rosie anyway and if her life could ensure Alastor never knew her pain, then she wanted him to use it. She had killed two people she loved, and if she could save at least one of them, she wanted to.”

“ _Mim…zy…_ ” Angel cried, wishing he could have said more to the demoness. To tell Mimzy that Rosie’s death wasn’t her fault, that she wasn’t responsible for what Velvet had forced her to do. “ _Mim…_ ”

“I’m almost done, Anthony. Please, a little longer.” Alastor whispered, now gently placing both of his hands on Angel’s fur. A warm pleasant feeling spread throughout the spider and Angel gasped out loud, his body moving involuntarily in his bonds as Alastor’s magic filled him and the radio demon’s eyes finally faded back to red. Molly sighed with relief as Angel’s fingers finally curled around hers and the Overlord jolted up, cradling his body as he was struck by pain again. His blood, it was still on fire from the holy and Angel screamed, squeezing his sister’s hand tightly. Alastor also reacted, doing his best to keep Angel from moving to much. “The holy, it’s still ravaging him. Are Charlie and-”

“Here!” Angel barely looked up as Molly moved her wings, the bright evening sun accosting his eyes as he saw two shapes approached them on the broken floor. He recognized the six black wings as Charlie withdrew them, and the princess carefully knelt next to Molly, holding a flask of Husk’s poison. “Sorry it took so long.”

“Nah, you’re just in time, Charlie. Alastor just finished.” Molly assured her, taking the flask and opening it as Alastor did his best to hold Angel against his bump. The spider felt as the twins moved and he looked up as Vox stood over the couple, moving to take Angel from Alastor. The deer growled at the TV, holding Angel tighter.

“Alastor, it’s better if-”

“ ** _No._** ” Alastor spoke plainly, motioning for Molly to give Angel the drink as the Overlord once again wrapped Angel in his tentacles. His twin hesitated but eventually sighed, releasing her brother’s hand as she tilted his head back to give him the poison.. Angel’s first instinct was to spit out the foul tasting liquid, the first drop stinging his tongue but he forced himself to swallow it down. The poison stung and burned his throat as he drank it and once it was finished, Angel attempted to brace himself, remembering how Alastor had responded when he had been the one hurt.

If not for Alastor’s tentacles holding him, Angel would have definitely hurt himself and the radio demon, and Vox still had to intervened and grab Angel’s head and hair as his body convulsed. Every nerve in his body felt as if it were being shredded and only Alastor’s hand over his mouth kept his screams of pain from being heard. Angel couldn’t form a cohesive thought as the poison fought to expel the holy from his body and even once the pain began to fade, the Overlord could do little than shiver in the arms of those that held him.

“Vo…Vox…”Angel finally managed to breath, looking over his sister as Alastor attempted to stand up with his fiancé. Despite Alastor’s growl, Vox helped the couple to their feet, releasing the pair once he was sure they could stand on their own. The TV Overlord then walked away from the group, making his way toward the edge of what remained of the building. He paused, taking a deep breath from what Angel could tell, before turning back to look at his boss. Angel recognized the pain in Vox’s expression and as much as he sympathized with what Vox had helped them to do, he knew he would have done it again. Velvet had left them no choice.

“I’ll take care of things at the Studios while you recover, Angel.” Vox spoke stoically, attempting to sound professional and neutral about the circumstances. “Everything will be ready for you when you come back.”

“Thank you, Vox.” Alastor answered, also doing his best to sound neutral as he addressed his long time rival. Vox’s mouth twitched before he turned away, disappearing in a bolt of electricity as he left the apartment. Angel then turned his attention to the girls, Charlie having resummoned her black wings as she smiled at the couple. Molly gently slid under her brother as Charlie picked up Alastor, Angel forced to release the radio demon as the girls prepared to take them away from the ruined scene of their fight.

As they flew away, Angel closed his eyes again, relief filling him as he turned away from the apartment. It was over, _really over_ this time. There was nothing and no one else left to threaten his happiness with the radio demon and Angel sighed happily in his sister’s arms.


	14. You are Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie enjoys the wedding, a happily ever after at last

The wedding was wonderful in every way.

Even Vaggie had to admit that the couple had outdone themselves in everyway while planning for the event and Charlie sighed happily as she leaned against her wife, waiting for the new husbands to walk in together. Her father and mother were seated at the table with them and Lucifer kept humming happily to himself, leaning against his wife as Lilith gently patted his hand.

Angel had opted for a slightly unique ceremony, the couple being brought in at the same time from two different end of the alter, both blindfolded as they were led to the center. Molly led her brother and Cherri did the same for Alastor, taking the place of Rosie. Cherri’s belly was noticeably larger now, causing her dress to have to be altered last minute, and Charlie was sure the cyclops was due to lay her egg any day now. The trio of lovers had already decided the child would be named after the Overlord who had saved its life, Rosie if a girl and Roxy if a boy.

Once they stood in front of the other, Molly guided Angel’s hand to Alastor’s blindfold and Cherri did the same for the radio demon. Their blindfolds were removed at the same time, and both men gasped as they finally saw the other. Angel was wearing a white jumpsuit, the sweetheart neckline allowing his pink heart to peak out of the top, The waist was accented by a giant back bow and the flowing pants gave the impression of a skirt when the spider was standing still. Alastor’s outfit was more of a suit, although the black jacket flowed down to the floor, once again creating the illusion of a dress as it clasped right above his now bulging belly. Both Overlords had their hair pulled back, Angel’s longer hair was locked in a high ponytail while Alastor had his slicked back out of his face, making his golden grin seem even wider as he smiled up at his lover.

Their vows had been perfect, causing everyone, including the ever stoic Husk to cry, and Vaggie had wrapped her arm around Charlie as Alastor and Angel kissed, finally united after waiting so long. Charlie couldn’t help the slight pain in her heart as she thought of Mimzy and Rosie, but she disguised her heartbreak as happiness. It was an important lesson, and one that Charlie was sure she would never forget as she watched Angel help Alastor step down from the alter.

“Now, Presenting the new Couple, Alastor and Angel Dust!” Charlie sat up slightly as Lois’ voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she watched as the married couple glided into the reception venue. As expected, they had changed, both of them now wearing red and pink, their signature colors as they stepped onto the dance floor, ready to perform their first dance. Lilith slowly rose from her seat, making her way to the stage as she took the place of Mimzy, singing the demoness’ rendition of ‘ _Fly Me to the Moon._ ’

“Hey,” Charlie turned to look at Vaggie as her wife gently touched her shoulder and her eyes met the eye of her lover as Alastor and Angel spun slowly to her mother’s singing. Vaggie was smiling softly at the princess and Charlie couldn’t help but return the soft expression as she turned more to face the one she had chosen to spend the afterlife with.

“Hmmm?”

“I think we just got outdone.” The moth laughed and Charlie chuckled, appreciating her wife’s attempts to keep her spirits up. The demoness leaned over to Vaggie, gently kissing the moth’s cheeks before pressing their lips together, dragging a passionate kiss from her lover. Lucifer hummed with approval as Charlie pulled away, rubbing her thumb across Vaggie’s lips.

“Not a bad thing.” Charlie whispered, her attention quickly being brought back to the stage as Lilith stopped singing, and the princess stood as she saw Alastor double over in pain, holding his midsection. She smiled down at Vaggie apologetically as she kissed her wife’s hand. “Looks like you were right, like always.”

“Sometimes.” Vaggie corrected, releasing the princess as Lois also began toward the couple. Vaggie had been the one to suggest that Alastor might end up giving birth during the wedding, since Lois had admitted that it could “happen any day.” As such, they were able to convince Angel to add a birthing room to the venue, somewhere Alastor could be taken to give birth during the wedding if necessary. Charlie arrived on the stage next to her mother just as Lois and Angel managed to take Alastor into the side hallway.

“Don’t worry.” Charlie beamed, addressing the confused guests as they turned their gazes back to her. “The celebrated couple will be back shortly, but for now, let us enjoy the festivities and food provided, until they return.”

Her words seemed to have the desired effect and most of the guests calmed down as the food was brought out, the waiters and waitress setting the first course as Charlie chanced a glance up toward her mother. Lilith was beaming down at her daughter, gently placing a hand on Charlie’s shoulder and the princess couldn’t help the emotion swelling in her heart. Lilith no longer hugged the young princess, but the gesture held the same emotion of pride and love and Charlie nodded as she stepped off the stage, walking toward hallway. She was unsurprised to find Angel pacing outside the room, his pink dress flowing around his form as his ponytail bounced.

“Lois won’t let me in, said it’s better if I wait outside.” Angel fretted once he saw Charlie, and the princess did her best to seem reassuring.

“They know what they’re doing, Angel.” Charlie offered, gently taking one of Angel’s lower hands in hers, and the spider Overlord sighed finally pausing in his steps. “Trust Lois.”

“I know, it’s just-” Angel paused as the door behind them opened again, and Vaggie, Husk and Niffty walked into the hallway, the tiny cyclops bouncing as Husk grunted. Vaggie tried to give Charlie and apologetic smile as she motioned to the other two.

“They insisted.” Vaggie smiled, and Charlie shook her head as she chuckled. “Everything is going fine, although most have guessed what’s happening.”

“Are they here yet? Are they here yet?” Niffty asked excitedly, unable to keep still as she bounced in her poufy red dress. “Are Mimzy and Audenzia here?”

“Mimzy and Audenzia?” Charlie repeated and she turned as Angel sighed with annoyance and Husk shook his head, smiling slightly.

“Honestly, Angel, you’re lucky she was able to keep it a secret for this long.” Husk offered and Angel sighed again, releasing his hair from its bonds. Husk then turned to look at Charlie as Vaggie slid next to her wife, lacing their hands together. “Mimzy and Audenzia are the names the two finally settled on for the twins. It would have been Mimzy and Rosie, but they wanted to respect Cherri’s wishes to name her child after Rosie.”

“Yeah…” Charlie answered softly, the guilt once against starting to rise as she thought of the couple. She looked down as Vaggie squeezed her hand, and then was surprised to feel Angel wrap his arms around her, hugging the princess tightly. Little Niffty joined in, hugging the princess’ leg tightly before Husk grunted, joining in on the group hug. Charlie felt as the tears welled in her eyes as she accepted their silent apology and forgiveness, burying her face into Vaggie’s hair as the arms around her squeezed her tightly.

“Angel, the-oh.” The group looked up as Lois opened the door, the Void demon stepping out of the room quietly. They removed their white gloves, their smile appearing out of the inky blackness of their face. “I’m sorry, am I interrupting?”

“Not at all, Lois. The twins?” Charlie asked and the Void demon beamed, turning to look up at Angel as the Overlord stood.

“Beautiful and healthy, as is their bearer. You may go in if you would like, although everyone else should stay out here for now.” Angel quickly walked into the room as Lois held the door open for him, and the doctor closed the door quietly as they heard Angel’s gasp of surprise. Charlie couldn’t help her smile as she wiped away the tears in her eyes, wrapping her arm around Vaggie. Lois turned to the princess, their smiling fading despite the cheery tone in their voice. “So, your Highness, when can I expect to be delivering your children?”

“Not for a while Lois.” Charlie answered cheerfully, squeezing her wife tightly. “We want to focus on the hotel for now, especially since we’re about to have our first success.”

“Truly a fantastic success, given the doubt surrounding your project. Allow me to offer a premature congratulation then.” Lois bowed, looking back to the door as the combined laughter of the Overlords came through the frame. “Well, I would give them a bit and return to the festivities. I told Alastor they were more than welcome to bring the twins out to the wedding, as there is no reason to be afraid for their health.”

“Thank you, Lois.” Vaggie offered and the void demon nodded, stepping back out into the reception without another word. Charlie looked down to Niffty and Husk who were still hovering near the door. Husk met the princess’ glance and grabbed the bouncy cyclops, dragging her back out into the party. Charlie chanced another look as she heard Angel coo in Italian, and she squeezed Vaggie tightly again. Someday, that would be them, but not today.

“C’mon. Let’s give them some time.” Charlie whispered, walking hand in hand back out to the reception. “They’ve earned it.”


	15. Epilogue: Mimzy and Audenzia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel love over their daughter, thanking the ones who made this moment possible.

“Al, they’re perfect.” Angel cooed for the 100th time, and Alastor couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked down at the twin he held in his arms. She nuzzled against his finger, her little horns poking slightly into his skin as she moved. Angel held her sister, the little girl's four arms wrapped tightly around her father's hand as Angel rubbed her belly. “Have you decided..?”

“You have Audenzia.” Alastor sighed, reaching to stroke Mimzy’s soft white hair as the baby snuggled more into him. “Fitting, since she looks more like you.”

“Has your hair though, look at this fiery color.” Angel chuckled, finally freeing his hand from the baby’s tight grip. “She’ll be a warrior for sure though, I don’t doubt it.”

“Neither do I.” Alastor agreed, accepting the young girl as Angel handed her back, leaning over the bed as Alastor settled both twins in his arms. The radio demon’s heart swelled with pride as he looked over the young fawns, _his_ wonderful children with his Anthony. “I suppose we should go back soon.”

“A little longer. They can wait.” Angel insisted, pulling Alastor’s head against his chest as they gazed down at their daughters. Beautiful and safe, with no other threats to them or his Angel. And Come what may, Alastor would protect this little piece of Heaven, just as he knew Anthony would as well. He may have lost his friends, but it was thanks to them, Alastor was able to have this.

“Thank you, Rosie, Mimzy.” Alastor whispered, closing his eyes as he felt Angel squeeze him tighter, the twin girls drifting off to sleep as the spider spoke.

_“Thank you.”_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the Itsy Bitsy Series! For a while it seemed like I would never finish this one, but here it is, done at long last!  
> This being the first series I ever wrote when joining the fandom, Itsy Bitsy has a special place in my heart, despite not being the best written or the best liked.  
> Now Angel and Alastor can finally be happy, and love on their beautiful twins. <3


End file.
